My Misadventures in Alchemy
by thebestIcan
Summary: Get in the middle of the circle, Freddy! We can try and get you to Amestris to meet him.' I tilted my head to the side, then decided to humor them. What was the harm in that?" Freddy has no idea what she's in for! Check out My Misadventures in Alchemy II!
1. Chapter 1: Be Nice to the Babysitter!

Hey guys, Julie here. I know, I'm so bad. I haven't updated "Every Action In This World" or "Books, Falls and Not-So-New Friends." I have the chapters written for them, I'm just doing some last minute editing. I decided to submit this to make up for it. This has been kicking around My Documents for a long time, I just never really wanted to post it. I'll get you the next chapter for the other two for Monday. Please don't stone me.

This is one of those "someone from Earth ends up in Amestris" type fictions. Winnifred, or Freddy, knows nothing about Edward Elric, or Fullmetal Alchemist, or even anime. She's just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 1: Be Nice to the Babysitter!

"Win! Freddy! Winnifred!"

The sound of my particularly annoying name reached my ears and I bristled, sighing before turning around, watching as my best friend of thirteen years out of my sixteen years of life came running down the hall of our high school. You'd think after her being my best friend of thirteen years Terry would learn that I hate that name. I pulled the earphones from my ears as I watched her catch up to me, shuffling the books in her arms.

"I've been calling you since the History wing, what were you doing?"

"Listening to music and contemplating the meaning of life, reviewing the words of great philosophers and plotting world domination."

"You're such an ass."

"Thank you!"

We fell into step as we walked to the lockers at the opposite end of the school, stopping and collecting whatever we would need for the weekend that was blissfully ahead. The bustle of a Friday afternoon rushed past us and out the door. I heard Terry snap her locker shut and walk over to me as I continued to shove my oversized, outdated, overcomplicated Chemistry textbook into my backpack. I snarled and pointed to it, stamping my foot on the floor as I half sobbed, half shouted.

"See? It's mocking me! It's saying 'Win, you suck! You couldn't do a stonchiometry equation to save your life!'"

"Stoichiometry."

"Oh shut up! I can write poetry, I can speak three languages, I can rattle of facts about the World Wars, but don't ask me to balance an equation..."

Terry laughed her evil little laugh as I finished packing my bag for the weekend, leaning casually against the locker beside mine, checking her nails and sighing that cool as a cucumber sigh she always does before she drops a bombshell. I looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Mike's throwing a party tonight, all are welcome…"

I straightened and stared at her with my green eyes wide and my mouth open, resembling a gold fish.

"Mike? 'Mike McSteamy' Mike?"

Terry giggled at our code name for my crush for the past three years and nodded. The prospect of showing up in my favourite white dress that didn't make me look shorter than I already am with my red hair curled down my back, looking fantastic and finally wooing him into going on a date made me grin wickedly. But then my eye caught the calendar I had hung in my locker and I frowned, whining pathetically.

"Argh! I have to baby sit tonight! The Robson kids!"

"The ones totally obsessed with Hannah Montana?"

"No, that's the Steinbeck's, the Robson's are completely into anime."

"Oh."

And so I shut my locker, grumbling and hauling my heavy backpack onto my shoulders. Don't get me wrong, I love kids and I love to baby sit, but it was Mike McSteamy! Shuffling out the door, we made our way over to the parking lot, Terry grabbing her car keys from her back pack. She popped open the locks to her ancient Honda and we got in. In a matter of minutes, we were driving down my street and pulling into my driveway.

"Hey, do you think you could drive me to the Robson's?"

"You have two feet and a heartbeat, walk!"

"Have you ever carried one of my baby sitting kits?"

Terry sighed and waved me inside to get my stuff. I ran in, said a hurried hello to my mom and little brother, then ran into my bedroom. I dumped my backpack out, safe for my Chemistry textbook and binder, then grabbed a stuffed animal, my small phonebook with parents' cell phone numbers, my cell phone, my iPod, a kid safe DVD, a travel board game, a flashlight and a bag of sugar free snacks. After grabbing my jacket and my medications, I ran back out to meet Terry. Five minutes later I was standing in front of the Robson's door.

"Hey Winnifred, the kids are downstairs, they just finished eating dinner, there's pizza in the fridge so help yourself! We'll be back at nine, kids in bed by eight."

"Thanks Mrs. Robson."

Ignoring the little slip of my first name, I waited until the parents left, grabbed a slice of pizza and went down to the rec room, where sure enough, little Miley and Leslie Robson were watching some unknown anime show. I smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the sofa, plunking my baby sitting kit and homework down next to me.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Winnifred!"

"Call me Freddy."

Miley, the younger of the two at age seven and the girl, sat down next to me on the floor and opened my backpack. I watched as she flipped through my homework. Leslie crawled along the sofa until he was watching over my shoulder, eyes practically swimming at the numbers and equations.

"Is that math?"

"Nope, chemistry."

"Cool. Ed could do that!"

"Who?"

"A character from one of our favourite animes. But he uses circles."

Anime again. I looked up at him with a confused look. Circles? What the heck was this kid on? I took a bite of my pizza and Leslie got up, walking over to a big roll of paper. Mrs. Robson was an art teacher, so the rec room was always full of some art supply or another. I watched as the ten year old boy tore off a meter and a half squared chunk of paper, then set it down. Grabbing a felt pen from the nearby desk, he drew out a rather elaborate looking design. No doubt about it, the kid inherited his mother's talent for art. When he finished, Leslie sat back and pointed.

"Get in the middle of the circle, Freddy! We can try and get you to Amestris to meet him."

"Amestris? Wow. This kid had an imagination. I tilted my head to the side, then decided to humor them. What was the harm in that?

"Okay, but I'm taking my homework with me. If this kid is as good as you say with chemisty, I'm gonna need some help."

Miley giggled and put the books back in my backpack, handing it to me. I took one last bite of my pizza and stood up, brushing the crumbs off my hands with my jeans. Slinging my backpack onto my shoulders, I stepped into the middle of the circle. It was actually a very pretty design, I might get him to draw it out on a smaller piece of paper to put inside my locker. Miley got down on the floor next to her brother and grinned excitedly. Leslie looked around, then up at me.

"Freddy, do you have any batteries?"

"What for?"

"We need energy from somewhere!"

Duh, I was the one in chemistry class, shouldn't I know that? I quirked an eyebrow at him. Did I have batteries? Let's see, DVD, stuffed animal… Oh yeah, I had my flashlight! Slinging my backpack off, I grabbed the flashlight and unscrewed the cap. Handing the two D batteries over, I watched as Leslie gave one to his sister.

"I'm gonna need those when I come back from visiting Eric."

"Ed."

"Right."

I watched in amusement as Miley and Leslie put the batteries on the edge of circle, positioning them exactly across from each other. These kids had watched far too much anime than could be healthy. I smiled as they both clapped in unison, placing their hands down on either side of the batteries, fingertips brushing the polls. Nothing. Just a nervous sense of apprehension and excitement of kids. I waited a moment, then sighed.

"Sorry guys, maybe Ed's busy. Can't take visitors right now."

Leslie sighed and Miley nodded, hands still on the circle. And then it happened. A sickening lurch in my body around my middle. It lasted barely a moment, then it happened again. I looked down at the kids, eyes wide as they stared in disbelief. I opened my mouth to tell them to take their hands off the design, but nothing came out. I was getting dizzy, then everything went black. I was falling as if the ground beneath me had been ripped away. I clawed above me, trying to reach the rec room, trying to grasp onto one of the kids' hands, anything to stay in that one spot. Wind whipped my hair around, chilling me as I fell faster and faster.

* * *

I hit ground. Hard and painful ground. Distantly I heard the clatter of two objects landing nearby and I struggled to open my eyes. I felt as though I had been hit by a truck, and having had that very experience in the second grade, I knew what it felt like. I was never eating pizza and playing "Adventures in Anime" again. I was scared to move, but after doing a quick check of my body (Could I wiggle my fingers and toes? OW, yes!) I concluded that it was safer to find out where I was. I opened my eyes and stared in disbelief. Where ever I was, it was the middle of the night. Hadn't it been six o'clock in a May evening back in Vancouver? Why was it dark?

I sat up very slowly, looking around me. I was in what I could only guess was the hallway to an apartment building, or a dorm. There were countless doors down the hall, all numbered. The hall seemed to stretch forever and I had to squint against the dim light to see if it ever ended. There was blue carpet beneath me, much unlike the wooden floor of the Robson's rec room, and the paper with the circle was gone. I saw the two batteries lying nearby and that's when I remembered the kids. Who were nowhere to be seen.

"Miley? Leslie? Kids! Kids, where are you!? Not funny, get over here now!"

I was always the punch line of a good joke. I gingerly stood up, grabbing the batteries and stuffing them in my pocket. I adjusted the backpack that had miraculously staid on my back through the ordeal, looking from one end of the hall to the other, vision still blurring a little. I raised my hand to my forehead and winced, drawing my hand back to see crimson staining my fingers. Those kids were definitely getting a time out, I didn't care how old they were.

"Miley and Leslie Robson, get over here now!"

At my shout, the door directly in front me swung open and I stared in disbelief as a large, glinting suit of armour filled the doorway, towering a good three feet above me. Not hard considering I barely reached 5'2". I didn't see anything in the way of iris and pupil, but the eyes of the helmet glowed red and white, the clanging as it moved forward hollow sounding, a voice echoing through the armour.

"Could you please not shout? It's two in the morning and people are trying to sleep!"

My jaw dropped, my blood covered hand still held in front of me and I stared in shock. Between seeing the real life version of The Iron Giant and a swift blow to the head, something caused my brain to go into overload. The edges of my vision began to swim and I hit the floor for the second time that night.

Uh oh, Freddy's in a sticky mess! I'm sure you can guess who the suit of armour is! Yay, Al Pal! So far, that's it. I'll have the next chapter by the end of the week. "Every Action in this World" will be updated by Monday.


	2. Chapter 2: Pinch Me, it's a Bad Dream!

Hmm, second chapter came up sooner than expected. All well, here you go!

Disclaimer: Freddy is mine! Ed and Al, not so much.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 2: Pinch Me, it's a Bad Dream!

"Dammit Al, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, Brother! I just told her to be quiet and she passed out! Her head was already like that!"

I could hear the echoing voice somewhere above me, as well as another distinctly male voice and I fought the pain that throbbed in my head. I felt warm and cozy, though still sore as hell, and my vision slowly began to come into focus, blinding me with the industrial lighting in the building. Running my hand down whatever surface I was laying on, I found it was not the floor but rather something that resembled a bed, and I was covered in something soft. I groaned, and watched as something shadowed over me. Biting back the pain rattling in my skull, I opened my eyes to see a fuzzy mass of grey, my eyes slowly adjusting until I saw the outline of a helmet. Bad dream, I was having a bad dream. I am at home in my warm bed after having a bad dream.

I blinked once, then twice, my eyes widening at the sight. A moment later, a face surrounded in gold, whose features were still to blurry to make out, slipped into my field of vision replacing the helmet. Was that my little brother, Seth? The blond hair seemed to fit, and he wasn't very tall as I could tell from his position hovering above me. Again, I blinked at the sight, then groaned, my voice raspy.

"Bad dream, very bad dream. Go away, Seth, it's Saturday!"

I uselessly pushed my hand against the chest of the blond figure, grabbing the warm, soft thing covering me and snuggling my face into it, closing my eyes and curling into a ball. Hmm, the warm, soft thing didn't smell like the blankets on my bed. It smelled like dust and sweat and a spice I couldn't quite put my finger on. I opened my eyes again and found that it wasn't the navy blue of my blankets either, but rather crimson, with a black emblem that I couldn't make out in all the folds.

I gave a shout and sat up, throwing the red fabric off of me, seeing it was a long coat. The sudden movement had caused the blood to rush to my head and painful throbs made my grip my temples in my hands. After a few deep breaths, the pain eased and I looked up at the blond figure, gasping to see the same armour as last night standing next to it. The blond boy was only wearing leather pants and a black tank top with a black jacket, and he had unusually long hair that was braided. He was also giving me quite the scowl. I briefly looked back at the suit of armour, whose arms were crossed, then back at the blond. My mind kicked out of its frozen state and I pointed at the blond as my first thought blurted out of my mouth.

"You're not my little brother!"

The blond and the suit of armour looked at each other, then back at me. I could imagine that if the helmet of the suit of armour could widen its eyes, they would have been wide as dinner plates. The blond shook his head.

"No, I'm not your little brother."

As weird and lame as it sounded, this answer did not sit well with me. It meant that the blond wasn't Seth, and I couldn't give him a hug and trudge downstairs and have my morning dose of coffee and Cinnamon Toast Crunch like every other Saturday morning. I groaned and held my head in my hands.

"You're not my little brother Seth, and I'm not dreaming am I? Hey, could you pinch me?"

I leapt off the bed and ran over to the two of them, holding out my left arm. They both stared at me as if I had lost my mind. Finally, the blond reached up with a gloved right hand and pinched me on the wrist. It hurt, a lot.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"You told me to!"

"I know, I just didn't think it would hurt!"

I growled and rubbed the growing welt on my wrist, watching as the suit of armour and blond watched me. We stared at each other for a good long while and I made mental notes. The blond was at most two inches taller than I was and I sighed at being the shortest in the room once again. He was probably sixteen, like me, and looked somewhere between that awkward lanky stage of early puberty to the toned, proportioned result of manhood. His braid was coming undone as if he was sleeping in it had a scowl about his face. When I came to his eyes, I found I couldn't meet them, the gold piercing and somewhat frightening me.

So I turned my attention to the suit of armour, tilting my head back as I did so. Wow, he was tall. He towered over both the blond and I by three feet at least, and was wide as a pick up truck. The armour shimmered, slight scratches here and there, with forbidding spikes along the shoulders and in the center of the forehead. His red and white eyes gave me the shivers. But then I remembered the soft voice that echoed from last night and realised it was very much like a kid's.

Kid. That word sounded important. Kid. Kids. The Robson kids!

I gave a gasp, eyes widening and my hands flying to cover my mouth. I looked around what I was slightly surprised to find was a dorm room, hoping to see the two sitting and watching one of their damned anime shows or playing. But they weren't there.

"Miley? Leslie? Kids, where'd you go?"

I made to run towards the door of the room when a great arm of steel wrapped around my waist, lifting me clear off the floor. I screeched and kicked, squirming as I was lifted into the arms of the armour. I pounded the arm holding me with my fists, ignoring how my own shouts assaulted my aching head. The armour turned so both of us could face the blond… Who was rifling through my backpack!?

"Oy, Blondie, that's my stuff! Get out of there!"

Blondie didn't stop, only proceeded to pull stuff out. He lifted his eyebrows in amusement at the sight of the chemistry textbook and my notes, then began to laugh as he pulled out the small stuffed animal. The toy pony I had had since I was three hung limply between his fingers as he chuckled and I stared at him with loathing, hanging in the armour's grasp like a doll.

"I just happened to be babysitting when this whole adventure started, thank you very much!"

Blondie's laughter trailed off as he began pulling out my cell phone, flipping it open and huffing at the little bobble I had dangling off it. He didn't even bother investigating my iPod or the DVD. He pulled out one of my medication and turned the bottle, reading off the prescription.

"'Radcliff, Winnifred Eleanor. Sixteen. Metroprolol, 25 mg.' Well, Miss Winnifred-"

"Don't you dare! First off, it's Win or Freddy, but not Winnifred! Second off, can you please tell your bodyguard to put me down? As you've just read, I'm only sixteen, I'm not about to get myself thrown into jail for the rest of my life by tackling you, you're safe. Thirdly, can I please take that medication now? I'm overdue and with all this stress I don't think I'd do well without it!"

Blondie gave the suit of armour a look like he'd never had a complete stranger talk to him like that before. He then stared back at me.

"All right, Freddy. I'll give you the medication, but you're not being released yet. How much do you need?"

"One pill, but there's another two bottles and a spray pump in the bag. I need a pill from each of those bottles and one spray from the pump."

After giving me my medications like I directed, Blondie shoved the bottles back in my backpack and set it aside, pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of the armour. The armour in turn sat down on the floor cross legged. Due to my lack of height, I was forced to kneel, shifting to relieve some of the ache on the pressure points the armour was creating. I had a feeling we were about to play Twenty Questions. I was tired, sore, hungry and I could tell I looked absolutely horrible. I should have just kept my mouth shut and pretended to sleep.

"What are the medications for?"

"None of your damn business."

Blondie quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"Are you daft? About ten minutes ago I didn't even think I was actually here! How the hell should I know why I'm here?"

Blondie shook his head and raised his gloved hand to his forehead, addressing the suit of armour.

"Looks like this is gonna take a while, Al."

'Al' gave a sigh and tilted his helmeted head to the side so he could see Blondie.

"Maybe we should just take her to Mustang."

Mustang? What the hell was a mustang? Obviously, where I came from, a mustang was either a wild horse or a really nice car. But Dorothy was certainly not in Kansas anymore and I vowed to save tapping my heels together for a moment of absolute desperation. Blondie shook his head again. Still, 'mustang' might mean the freedom from boring questions.

"Not quite yet. A few more questions."

Damn, so close.

"What was the last thing you did before you ended up outside our door?"

Hey, a question that might produce an actual result! I thought back on the worst night of my life and rattled off the events. Arriving at the Robson's, hearing about a boy named 'Ed,' Leslie's attempt to get me to this place called 'Ametrosto' or something along those lines, and the Circle o' Doom. By the end of it, Al and Blondie were staring at each other wide eyed and excited. Finally, Blondie looked back at me.

"Freddy, where are you from?"

"Vancouver."

The blank stare I got back from him wasn't comforting.

"Where?"

I laughed. Come on, who lived in the Lower Mainland of British Columbia, let alone Canada, without knowing where Vancouver was?

"Funny, that's funny, Blondie! Vancouver, you know, next to Burnaby."

Again, he gave that blank stare. My laughter began to fade.

"Vancouver, British Columbia! In western Canada!"

Blondie looked over at Al with an apprehensive stare, his eyes wide and dreading. I looked over at my shoulder to see Al looking back at me, and I swear, I could almost see the pity in that unmoving face. I shook my head and looked back at Blondie, who hung his head slightly, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh, please, I know you're slow on the uptake, but anyone who's seen a map knows where Canada is! It's that big expanse of land directly above the United States! Makers of maple syrup! That's where we are, aren't we?"

Blondie looked back up at me with a confused look on his face, and also a disappointed one as if he had been close to finding something and had it ripped away. I began to panic as he spoke.

"No. This is Amestris. We're in Central."

Amestris. That place that Leslie had tried to get me to. No, I couldn't be! I was in Vancouver! I was in my house with my mom and brother Seth and this was all just a bad dream! I closed my eyes tight and opened them, but Blondie was still sitting in front of me and Al was still holding me in his grasp. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I let out a sob.

"I can't be! I'm in Vancouver! I'm home!"

* * *

Aw, Freddy is having one hell of a crappy day. Okay, so the suit of armour is Al, of course, and "Blondie," as Freddy calls him, is Ed. As for the medications, if you have read my profile, you'd note I'm a fan of anything medically related. The medications and her need for them will come up later in the fic! Anywho, it's midnight and I'm uber tired, 'night all!


	3. Chapter 3: So I Met This Guy Named Ed

Here you all are, a nice treat from me to you. The third chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed or Al. I just like to torture them with Freddy's snarky attitude.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 3: So I Met This Guy Named Ed...

I felt like I had cried for a good hour, but in actuality, it had only been ten minutes. Blondie had continued his little investigation of my possessions, flipping through my chemistry notes. Al had let me go and I slumped onto the floor, kneeling with my hands in front of me as tears streamed my face. I wasn't in Vancouver. I kept doing little things like squeezing my eyes shut and opening them, shaking my head, pinching myself. Anything to wake me up from this horrible nightmare, but it wasn't going away. I still wasn't in Vancouver. I was stuck in this Amestris place from that dumb anime and I hadn't a clue why or how. I was tired and achy, I just wanted to go home. My sobbing quickly subsided, tears silently streaking my cheeks as I stared blankly at my hands, listening half heartedly as I heard Al and Blondie talking nearby.

"What do you think?"

"Iunno, Al. I've never heard of 'Canada' or 'Vancouver' before. I can't imagine someone making places like that up, not to mention she didn't think she was here in the first place. 'Two batteries and a Circle o' Doom.' It sounds like she's joking about a transmutation circle. You think she's telling the truth about not being from around here?"

"It's possible, but I've never heard of anyone traveling using the Gate. What were those things in her bag? That thing with the button on the front and the wires? It looks like a space probe."

I chuckled. That Al was pretty cute for a walking tin can.

"It's called an iPod."

Blondie and Al looked over at me and I met their gaze with slightly puffy eyes. I stood, catching the red coat that I hadn't noticed had been draped over my shoulders and pulling it on properly. I instantly looked like I was drowning in tomato soup. I walked over and picked up my backpack, pulling out said object. I switched it on and turned up the volume, "Get Busy" by Sean Paul blaring over the earphones.

"It plays music, as you can hear."

Passing the iPod to Al, I half heartedly smiled as the bass made the metal plating in his hands rattle. I pulled out the DVD, explaining how it played video and audio before handing it to Blondie. The flashlight was obvious. I stopped at my cell phone.

"This is a cell phone. Works like any other phone, only it doesn't need wires and you can send typed messages to each other. See? Here's one from my friend Terry."

I showed them the text message, a wave of home sickness washing over me as I saw the name. After Blondie handed me back my phone, I scrolled through the many messages from Mom, Seth, my other friends… Sighing, I looked back up at the two. Al was flipping through songs at an amazingly fast rate and Blondie was trying to dissect my Little Mermaid DVD. I quirked an eyebrow and picked the disc out of his hands.

"As fascinating as Hans Christian Anderson is, it's the least of our worries right now. So, do you believe me that I'm not from around here?"

I took my iPod from Al and stuffed my things back into my backpack. Blondie nodded, crossing his arms over his chest before sighing.

"Yeah, I guess there's no other explanation for those objects. But Al's right, we're going to have to take you to Mustang. So, let's go!"

"Brother, it's two thirty in the morning!"

"What of it? Colonel Bastard deserves it after that last mission, what a waste of time that was!"

"You act like you're five."

"Only at heart!"

I blinked. 'Brother?' 'Colonel?' I watched as the two blabbered on as if I weren't there. Finally I raised my hand as if I were in class, patiently awaiting to be picked by the teacher. Blondie stopped and looked over at me. I smiled and dropped my hand.

"Question number one. 'Brother?' You two are brothers?"

Blondie smiled, leaned his shoulder against Al's middle and crossed his arms, giving me a passive look.

"Yeah, don't you see the family resemblance?"

Smartass. I scowled, then shook my head.

"Question number two A. By 'Colonel Bastard' I'm going to assume you mean Mustang. If you're calling him a bastard, why are you taking me to see someone you obviously hate enough to give him that name? Question number two B, since when do they let kids into the military? You can't be any older than me!"

Blondie pushed off of Al and walked towards me, gesturing the points he was making with his fingers as he spoke them.

"Colonel Bastard is an ass who won't do the least amount of work and gets all the credit, but unfortunately, he's my commanding officer and I have to report to him. A slip up like a girl appearing out of thin air on a military base in front of my door won't go unnoticed. And you're right, I'm sixteen. They just let me in because I'm that damn good!"

At this last bit, he gave me a cocky grin. I simply stared at him for a moment, then gave a mock look of excitement, waving my hands slightly in the air.

"Well, good luck with your illusion of superiority!"

Blondie's face fell. Al gave a small chuckle, which earned him a glare from his brother.

"So Blondie, are we going to see this Mustang guy or not?"

Blondie made his way over to the door, opening it and visibly cringing as I called him by my nickname for him. He waited until we were outside of the room, a slight glare on his features as he locked the door and we began our journey.

"Can you please not call me that?"

"Okay, would you prefer Joe? How about Davie? Oh, I got it, you're a Mark!"

"My name is Edward Elric, call me Ed if you want, but if you don't stop with the nicknames you're gonna get 'Winnifred' every time someone talks to you which, judging by the situation, will be quite often."

"Noted."

What can I say, the guy knew my sore spot.

And then his name hit me. Ed. Wasn't that the guy that Leslie wanted me to meet? He had said I would land up in Amestris, which I thought was highly unlikely since it was coming from a ten year old anime freak with a pretty drawing. The chances of meeting someone with the exact name of the boy that Leslie had predicted would just be astronomical. Not that it necessarily meant anything, as far as I could tell 'Ed' was a fairly common name. Still, I might as well test the theory. Leslie had said this 'Ed' guy was good at chemistry. I didn't know much (And the understatement of the year award goes to me!) but I knew the basics.

"So Ed, what's the atomic mass of carbon?"

"Twelve."

"Uh huh, and what's the first element on the table?"

"Hydrogen."

"And stonchiometry?"

"You mean stoichiometry."

I stopped in my tracks, halting our little game of Follow the Leader down the hall and accidentally having Al walk into me, which shoved me forward into Ed. I stared up at him with my eyes wide and the thought that I must look like a red haired barn owl briefly crossed my mind before I jumped back. Ed turned to me and clenched his jaw in an annoyed way as I spoke.

"You're the Ed guy Leslie wanted me to meet!"

"Yeah, I figured that out when you told us about what you were doing before you came here!"

"But if you knew then why didn't you say anything?"

"I was kind of hoping that if you didn't know I could pass you on to Mustang and get on with my life."

Jerk. I was really starting to hate this kid. Ed returned his attention to the hallway ahead (Did we have to cross a continent to Mustang's room? This was taking forever!) and after a quick nudge in the back from Al to keep going, I followed suit. A moment later, Ed called over his shoulder as we rounded the corner.

"Why would a couple of kids want you to meet me anyway?"

"I don't know. They saw my chemistry notes-"

"Which are pathetic by the way."

My eye twitched. I knew I was bad at the subject, but this was just cruel. I decided to wave acknowledging that last comment.

"- And they said you are good at it. Things went from there."

"Brother is good at chemistry, but he's more known for alchemy."

Alchemy? I fell back to walk beside Al, quite the feat considering he took up most of the hall. I'd heard of alchemy before, but only as a sort of rumored science that had died out long ago.

"I thought alchemy was dead."

"Are you kidding? Alchemy is thriving! And handy. It's saved Brother and my lives a fair few times!"

"Where I come from, alchemy is a myth: Chemistry and physics take center stage."

"I won't deny that they're connected. We use transmutation circles to start what you'd call a chemical reaction, forming one thing out of matter from another."

I was about to ask what a transmutation circle was when we stopped in front of a door, Ed reaching out and knocking. It took a moment in which loud shuffling noises could be heard, then the door peaked open to reveal a rather scruffy looking man with dark hair and ebony eyes, which were half shut with sleep. He looked unshaven and miserable at having been woken up. So this was Mustang. Something told me that I would have preferred the car.

* * *

So this chapter had a lot of chit chat, but it will be somewhat important in the future. Over all, Ed and Al are convinced that she isn't from Amestris and Freddy is annoyed and anxious to get home. As you can tell, Ed and Freddy don't like each other very much so far, but Al is one of those people you can't help but get along with, so of course Freddy and he will get along. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Stuck With Him?

These are getting up pretty quickly! I really should be working on my History final...

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 4: I'm Stuck With Him!?

Mustang rubbed his eyes and leaned on the door, glaring as Ed beamed up at him as though he had just downed two cups of coffee and had the best night's sleep imaginable. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Ed freaked me out just as much as normal Ed.

"Good morning, Colonel Bastard! I've come to give you my report!"

"It's quarter to three in the morning…"

"Early bird catches the worm!"

I could see Mustang's distaste for Ed grow by each syllable that passed the boy's lips. I wonder what Ed would look like skinned… Not pretty, probably. I decided to let my mind wander while the two children bickered. I'd had enough babysitting to last me a lifetime.

I looked around the hall, noting the signs hung on the wall, directing people to the library, the mess hall, the dorms, the gym and just about every other place you would expect to see on a military base. I half wondered what it was that a sixteen year old could do for the military. It certainly wasn't brute strength and body mass, he was simply too short for that. After all, he wasn't much taller than me, and I still had to ask Mom to get the cookies out of the cupboard at snack time.

I sighed, still blocking out the noise of Ed and Mustang snapping back and forth and I smiled to see that Al was doing much the same, his boredom giving him the look of a statue. Now that I wasn't scared for my life, playing mind games with Ed or crying my eyes out, I became very in tune with my body.

The cut on my forehead still stung and I raised my fingers to feel dried blood that continued into my messy hair, staining it an even deeper red. I could feel bruises appearing from my fall earlier and I knew that there were scrapes on my knees. Sure enough, when I looked down, my jeans had big red smears at the middle of the leg. My favorite Beatles t-shirt was dripped with blood from the cut on my head and the coat, which I guessed was Ed's, was too long in the arms for me. I rolled the sleeves up so I could use my hands and looked down at myself. It reminded me of something Harry Potter would wear if he decided to join a cult.

I was in need of a bath and a fresh set of clothes. My eyes were itchy from exhaustion and I thought of how great a hot cup of tea and a good night's sleep would be heaven, no longer able to stifle back a gigantic yawn.

"-Anyway, I found something! Meet Freddy Radcliff!"

I opened my eyes and quickly struggled to close my mouth against the yawn. Finally succeeding, I gave a quick smile and wave to Mustang, who simply quirked an eyebrow.

"Congratulations, shrimp, you finally got yourself a girlfriend. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Ed must have gone five different shades of red, grinding his teeth and fisting his hands. I tilted my head to the side, leaning over and snaking my arm around Ed's neck, pulling him close and using him to rest my weight against.

"He only wishes!"

Another five shades of red. Tomorrow I'll shoot for six. I held my hand out to Mustang, giving him my best smile.

"Freddy Radcliff, your resident New Girl from Another World!"

Mustang slowly took my hand and shook it, looking me over with a puzzled expression before turning back to Ed.

"What does she mean, 'New Girl from Another World?'"

"Exactly how it sounds. Apparently she's babysitting these two kids one moment, next she's taking a tumble outside my dorm room door!"

I was asked to recall my little journey once more. Mustang's expression feigned interest every now and then, but for the most part he seemed to be wishing for slumber. He and I had that in common. When I finished, Mustang simply shrugged and turned back to Ed.

"What do you want me to do about it, Fullmetal?"

Interesting nickname. I turned to Al and tilted my head, giving him my best 'what is happening' impression. Al bent low and whispered in my ear.

"It's his title, his position for the military is State Alchemist. They all get code names of sorts that have to do with their unique traits. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist. Mustang is an alchemist too, he's the Flame Alchemist."

And the Weird Stuff-O-Meter went up ten points. I nodded my thanks and returned to the conversation at hand. Ed seemed a little put out.

"I want you to take her off my hands! She's obviously gonna have to get home or something!"

Mustang tilted his head to the side, raising his hand to his chin in mock thought. After a moment, he nodded, then smiled.

"Yeah, she is gonna have to get home or something. That will require knowing exactly how she got here, where this place she's talking about is and fixing a transmutation circle that will get her home… That will take a fair bit of research and time… Okay Fullmetal, here's your next mission. You deal with her!"

I let out a shriek, nearly falling as Ed dashed forward with a flail of fists and before either of us could protest, Mustang's door slammed in our face. So far, this place sucked! I had to deal with this spoiled brat!? I couldn't believe my unfortunate luck! Ed was breathing deeply, staring at the door and I could only stand there with my jaw open in astonishment.

A moment later, the door opened and Mustang threw a jingling leather pouch at Ed, who barely caught it in time.

"Here, mission funds. Girls can be high maintenance."

Once again, the door slammed, this time not opening. This time both Ed and I stared in shock. I was not high maintenance! Finally, Ed and I turned to each other, sharing the feeling of being stuffed between a rock and a hard place. Suddenly, he jumped back and pointed at me, shouting.

"Your fault, it's all your fault! Now I have to watch over some girl!?"

"Oh, piss off! There's only one thing I'll need from you: Where are the bloody showers?"

* * *

Somewhat short, but the next one will be longer. There'll be a bit of a time lapse. Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5: I Will If You Will!

Another chapter.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but Freddy and the general plot of this fanfiction. Eventually Hiromu Arakawa will cave...

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 5: I Will If You Will!

Life in Amestris, Central to be more exact, was quite interesting indeed. A week had passed since my arrival in the weird world, meeting a rather odd pair of brothers and being appointed their next "mission." It sounded like something out of a James Bond movie.

I had used some of the funds Mustang had given Ed, purchasing some clothes and the bare necessities like a toothbrush and such. Unfortunatly, the dorms were full and, despite using hardly an money, Mustang hadn't supplied us with enough money for a hotel room, so I ended up staying with Ed and Al in their dorm, much to the amusement of some of the other male officers. Ed and I had a habit of snapping at each other, sometimes exploding into full blown fights that weren't solved until Al stepped into the middle. Ed, though usually grumbling and whining about being stuck with a girl, was surprisingly chivalrous, insisting that I slept on the bed while he took the small sofa in the dorm.

The two brothers were stark contrast to one another. While Al was younger at fifteen, he was usually the more mature. Ed sometimes laughed and acted drastically like a small child. Al loved animals, especially cats, much to my delight and Ed's annoyance. Ed was happiest with a book in one hand and a pen in the other. While Al did enjoy doing research, he also liked to enjoy the little things in life. I discovered that they had travelled a good portion of Amestris and somewhat beyond. There were two things that were certain about the two, however: They cared deeply for one another and would lay down their lives for one another.

It made me want to go home and give Seth a great big hug all the more.

I had figured that Al was just a hollow suit of armor early on. You'd think this would scare a normal teenage girl, but after being sucked from one world and being spat out into another, the real life version of the Tin Man was nothing to be frightened of. I found that I just couldn't be afraid of him. It did, however, make me anxious that he never ate, that he never slept, that he just sat in the chair across from us reading or making notes. At times I caught myself staring at him and wondering exactly how he lost his body.

What hadn't occurred to me was that Ed was missing parts of him too. In the middle of one of my sleepless nights, while I sat on the middle of the bed and thought, listening to music, movement on the sofa caught my eye. I looked up to see Ed stand and stretch. Having always gone to bed after me and waking with the hypothetical roosters, I never saw him in his pajamas. So when he stepped into the light towards the bathroom in only his boxers and tank top, I couldn't help but stare, pulling my earphones from my ears.

His right arm and left leg weren't… human. They were false, wires and metal formed to resemble a leg and arm, with dangerous looking digits. I let my eyes wander up his leg, watching as he lifted himself onto steel toes as he stretched, the low light catching the metal and making it glint. I scanned up the shin, plated in the front, a knee, then watched as the cold steel disappeared under his boxers.

I focused my attention on his arm now, the way his hand fisted, looking almost like a tangled mess as it stretched above his head. I saw his wrist, noting the blade hidden under the plate on his forearm, watching the twisting wires from the underarm disappear into his side. Panels of metal layered each other to create a bicep. The metal grafted itself onto his chest, scars spreading across his collarbone, barely hidden by his tank top.

"Freddy! Where's Al?"

I realized he had been talking to me and snapped out of my trance, blinking and looking back up at his face.

"A-Al? Library…"

He gave me a knowing look, then sighed.

"They're full metal prosthetics. Automail."

"Oh… Is that why your title is 'Fullmetal?'"

"Yeah."

"Do they hurt?"

"Sometimes, they're heavy. Listen, don't spread it around, okay? There's a reason I wear gloves and layers."

"Okay, I swear."

And I didn't speak of it again, not to him or Al or anyone else. The next day we went about our usual business of hours spent in the library, reviewing books on alchemy and being bombarded with transmutation circle after transmutation circle. After a brief explanation of how alchemy works, I was given a stack of books and told to find the circle that had been used the night I arrived here.

There was only one problem: I couldn't remember exactly what it looked like.

All I remember was a bunch of lines and a shepard hook. So here I sat, my chin in my hands, staring at another page of yet another book and sighing. Al looked over at me and waved his leather gloved hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my daydream of ice cream and a trip to the waterfront back home. I blinked, my eyes stinging from being open so long, then gazed up at him.

"Bored?"

"Out of my skull!"

Ed flipped the page of his book and shifted in his seat, glancing over at the notebook I had in front of me, wrinkling his nose to see that the page was blank. Looking over at his notebook, I saw it was full of small notes scribbled across the paper. I squinted to make out the first few words, then lifted the book and pulled it towards me. No wonder no one understood what he had written at the end of the day, his writing was so messy!

"How can you read this? It's not chicken scratch, it looks like the chicken has been dragged across the page!"

Ed sneered and pulled the notebook out of my hands, glaring down at mine.

"I've at least gotten some work done! You don't even have a single thing down! Have you even been looking at the circles?"

Was he accusing me of being lazy? I quirked an eyebrow, straightening the hem of my green summer dress, folding my hands on the table in front of me and leaning forward to speak in a hushed but angry voice.

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if the circles didn't all look alike and blur together!"

Ed heaved a sigh, then flipped the book he was working on closed, deeming it useless before grabbing a stack of discarded volumes, turning to place them back on the shelves and find new ones. As he disappeared between the shelves, I shook my head and turned to Al, whom I had already discovered was the peacekeeper of the two.

"Is he always like this, or does he just have it out for me because he thinks I'm a space alien or something?"

Al chuckled, slowly closing the book in his massive hands and setting it down on the table. After a moment of thought, he turned his ghostly eyes towards me, tilting his head to the side as he spoke in that kind voice of his.

"No, he's not usually like this. He's disappointed."

At his words, I slumped down in my seat, hanging my head slightly and looking at the blank page of my notebook. Was I really being that much of a brat? Was I really that much of an inconvenience?

"Oh."

"Not with you! With the situation."

At this I glanced back up at Al, who continued to give me a blank stare that I knew was not his true expression. I furrowed my brow and scooted up in my seat so that I was straight, shifting so that I was sitting closer to Al, glancing to the spot where Ed had disappeared into the shelves before looking back up at my new armor clad friend. After a moment, he continued in a hushed voice.

"We've been looking for something for a long time."

I gently ran my finger along the forearm of the armor limb closest to me, tilting my head to the side.

"It has to do with when you lost your body, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

I looked up to see that Al had turned away from me, his answer rather sad and unusual for him. I knew that this conversation would come up, even if I wasn't the one to start it. You just can't avoid the tale of an 8' tall suit of armor and a broken boy missing two limbs when they were trying to save your life. I withdrew my hand and settled them both in my lap, looking down. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Al continued.

"Brother and I had a bit of an accident when we were messing around with alchemy. You remember us talking about the Gate?"

I nodded and Al continued.

"The Gate is what caused me to lose my body, as a sort of punishment for what we were trying to do. Brother bartered to get my soul back and attached it to this armor."

And I had a hunch as to what Ed had bartered for his brother's soul. His right arm and left leg. I swallowed a lump that had grown to be stuck in my throat, trying to pretend that I didn't know about what Al's brother had given up for Al's sake. Instead I listened as Al finished his explanation for his brother.

"We know that what the Gate takes it can give back, just like it gave back my soul. We'd never heard of anyone using the Gate to travel before, to go in and come out unscathed. When you told us that you arrived here and mentioned the circle, we got excited, we might be able to be restored! We thought if people can pass through the Gate, maybe they can bring things back with them! Brother just took it hard when you said where you had come from, and that you didn't know how it happened. I think Brother just got his hopes up a little too high and now he thinks it's another dead end."

My insides twisted with guilt and I bit my lip as I stared down at my folded hands. Poor Ed and Al! I had no idea that by being here, I had caused them so much grief. And now they had to try and get me home! I felt that by snapping at Ed all the time, I had disregarded all that they had done for me so far. I looked up at Al, who glanced back at me. I stood up, walked over to him and, somehow managing not to impale myself on the spikes around his shoulders, wrapped my arms around him as best I could, hugging him.

"Thank you for trying to get me back home. You'll get your body back some day, Al!"

Al didn't quite know how to take this, so he simply raised his hand and patted my back, stumbling his way through saying that I was welcome. After releasing him and allowing him to return to his book, I slipped through the shelves, glancing this way and that for a book that might prove useful. Smiling, I pulled a dusty volume of _Alchemy Across the World_ off the shelf and began my search for blond hair.

I found Ed at the opposite end of the library, nose stuck in a book. Upon hearing my footsteps, he looked up at me, jaw clenched. I offered him a smile and held up the book.

"This one might be useful!"

Ed scanned the title and returned to the page he was on, shaking his head.

"Already checked it, it just blabs on about how different cultures use alchemy."

And my olive branch was shot down. My smile faded and I tucked the book under my arm, biting my lip. Ed flipped the page in his book. Awkward silence. I looked around at the books on the shelf, noting some that didn't even look like they were in English. Maybe I could find one that was close to one of the other languages I knew? I sighed and ran my fingers along the spine of one whose words resembled Spanish. Ed glanced up at me, that annoyed look hanging on his face again.

"Is there any particular reason you came to find me?"

Here goes. Deep breath.

"I've just been thinking about what's happened over the last week and I realized that I haven't exactly been the nicest or the most grateful for what you and Al have been doing for me. I mean, you two are stuck in a rough situation and I haven't been helping very much. I just wanted to say that I was sorry and I was wondering if we could start fresh."

Ed stared back at me a moment, then raised his hand to rub the back of his head. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. Okay, equivalent exchange. I'll save complaining about having a girl around if you stop giving me that cold glare."

So he picked up on that, huh? I smiled.

"Alright. I'll try harder when it comes to learning this alchemy stuff if you quit with the smartass comments."

"Done. But if I say that you suck at alchemy, it's because you really do suck at alchemy."

"I know, trust me, I know."

I nodded, then lifted my hand out to him, smiling as I waited.

"Truce?"

A long moment hung between us before Ed grinned, took my hand in his and shook it, validating our contract of sorts.

"Truce!"

* * *

Just because they called a truce doesn't mean there won't be any more sarcastic comments... Muahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6: Sharing is Caring

Here's the sixth chapter in the story. It's kinda slow, but it has some important bits that will be explained later in the story, as well as some Freddy and Ed bonding. Sorry it took so long to update.

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 6: Sharing is Caring

Okay, I'm not a saint. I still found it hard to work with Ed, especially when he dictated my work. I wasn't an alchemy person, although I did find it much less complex than chemistry. I struggled with some of the finer details and on more than one occasion, I would attempt a simple transmutation that would end up smoking and charred, or frozen.

"I don't know how you did it! It was actually pretty impressive for a total disaster, but how in Amestris did you do it, Freddy?"

Ed scratched his head as he looked down at the mass of salt in the middle of the circle, the evidence of yet another one of my failed attempts of alchemy. I was supposed to turn a pile of sand into a figure of glass. I had tried to make a smaller version of one of the statues outside of Central's library. Instead, I had somehow created salt water, then evaporated the water to leave pure sodium chloride. I glared at the pile, growling and crossing my arms.

"Why do I have to learn this anyways? Why don't I work on trying to come up with the circle and you do all the calculations?"

Ed clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground, the pile of salt materializing into stacks of blank paper. He picked them up and put it on the nearby table to make notes with later, as we were running low.

"You have to learn it so that when you're standing in the middle of said circle and we perform the transmutation, you can concentrate on getting home and you don't become a refinery."

This seemed to be the running theme of my screw ups. I was able to take ingredients for equivalent exchange and break them down, but I was having trouble reassembling them into the object I wanted to create. So in the end, I was left with pure elements spread in a warn down circle and a very frustrated Ed. I rubbed my temples and sighed, walking over to the bag of sand we had, noting that I had already used a quarter of the bag. Taking a scoop in my hand, I placed it into the center of the circle, taking a deep breath as I kneeled down. I scanned the circle to make sure nothing had been erased, then bit my lip, determined before clapping my hands and pressing them to the ground.

Gurgle. Sizzle. Pop!

I pulled my hands from the circle, groaning to see very hot, very melted glass. Well at least it was the same ingredient as my goal, so I was in the same ballpark. After waiting for it to cool, I removed the semi solid blob, grabbed more sand and tried again. Clap. Clap. Clap. So many tries, so many failures.

"I did it!"

There, in the center of the circle, was the lion that stood outside Central's library, shiny and proud as it stood, its mouth open in a growl. His mane glittered under the low light of the dorms at night and his paw was extended in a royal fashion. He stood merely two inches tall and one inch wide. I smiled and picked it up, holding it in both hands before me, turning it this way and that. Ed looked up from his notes and smiled, getting down on his knees next to me to take the glass figure from my hands.

"Great! It looks just like it! But can you do it again?"

Hmm. Could I? I grabbed another handful of sand and placed it into the center of the circle. A clap later and a lion exactly like the other sat as proud as the other. I smiled and thrust my fist into the air in victory. Giving a relieved laugh, I picked the lion up, looking it over.

"There! One for you and one for Al."

Said suit of armor was currently at the library, searching for a text that we had seen earlier, but had not taken notes on. Ed grinned, looking over at me as he tucked the figure onto the coffee table by the sofa where he took a seat. I didn't bother to get up, simply lying on my stomach on the floor so that I could see him.

"Are you ready for something more complex tomorrow?"

Why not? The sooner I mastered this, the sooner I got to go home. I nodded, grabbing a sheet of paper and doodling, only slightly surprised to see a transmutation circle appear at the other end of the pen. Wrong. I tried again, half heartedly watching as random circles appeared, none of them familiar.

"Good, cause you know barely enough to stay afloat!"

I giggled and threw the pen down, looking up at Ed and tucking my chin onto my folded arms. I couldn't help but wonder what he and Al were like as kids. Where they good? Did they get into trouble a lot? Did they always want to be alchemists? What had they been trying to do that cost them so much? Did they always get along so well with each other? I thought about Seth and how, while we didn't get along at all, we loved each other. I sighed bit my lip, laughing at the thought of when we were at a lake we used to visit, when I was ten and he was six.

"What's so funny?"

I had forgotten where I was and hadn't noticed I was laughing out loud. I looked up at Ed and smiled.

"Just thinking about Seth and something from when we were kids."

"Oh really, care to share?"

I looked back at him, then shrugged, sitting up and leaning my elbows on the table between us, watching as he moved forward, his elbows on his knees. I thought a moment, then began my story.

"When he was six and I was ten, we went to a lake my Mom used to take us to. Seth and I were on the dock. The water got really deep pretty quick and the very edge where we were dropped a good thirty feet down. Seth threw a sink toy down and said I wouldn't be able to get it. He dared me and finally I was so mad with him for taunting me I dived in to get it. I wasn't a very strong swimmer and I didn't make it twenty feet when I passed out."

Ed startled and I smiled, giving a slight laugh and tucking my hair back behind my shoulder, continuing.

"All I remember before that is cold water and looking up at the surface, watching the sun ripple through the waves and then darkness. When I came to, I had been pulled out by the lifeguard and I was coughing. I was wrapped in a towel and before I knew it, someone had me in a bear hug and was crying into my shoulder. When they let me go, I saw it was Seth."

I looked up to see Ed watching me with his brow knit together, giving me that odd look he has when he's trying to figure something out. I knew he didn't know quite what to say to that. I rarely tell that story, and while I had bent the truth a little, the answer was always the same. Silence. Finally, Ed replied with a blush.

"I don't really know how to swim."

I stared at him in disbelief. How could a bright guy like Edward Elric not know how to swim? My shock must have shown on my face, because Ed blushed further and looked down at the ground.

"There's a handful of normal kid things Al and I kind of missed."

I smiled. I could relate to that, but I wouldn't say that.

"There's a handful of normal kid things that I only wish I missed!"

Ed looked up at me and laughed. I sighed and got up, walking over to the sofa and collapsing down next to him. A moment later, a gurgling noise erupted somewhere from under Ed's black shirt, announcing that it had been far too long since our last meal. I widened my eyes, only to stare down at my own stomach as it gave its plea for food.

"Hungry, Freddy?"

I glared down at my stomach.

"Traitor!"

As if by some unseen force, be it brotherhood or some clairvoyant trait he had inherited, Al walked into the room, carrying a bag donning the emblem of our favorite restaurant. He held it up, showing that there were two meals, one for Ed and I, and said blond stood up with me at his heels, both calling out in unison.

"Food!"

Had he been able to, Al would have gave a tired look.

"For two people who'd been snapping at each other for a weak, you're freakishly alike!"

* * *

I had this image of Al walking in with a Dairy Queen bag and a tray of milkshakes. I have no idea why. Okay, the whole bit about Freddy, Seth and the lake; Important. It will come back in later chapters.

"There's a handful of normal kid things Al and I kind of missed."

"There's a handful of normal kid things I kind of wish I missed." - These two lines as well as the idea of Ed not being able to swim came from the movie _Garden State_, so Zach Braff gets credit. This movie is so boss!


	7. Chapter 7: An Episode and a Faux Edward

This is an action packed chapter! I figured the last few have been kind of dull, so here's a little treat!

* * *

My Misadventure in Alchemy

Chapter 7: An Episode and a Faux Edward

"Youswell!?"

I stared at the slip of paper that Colonel Mustang had just handed Ed, standing in the middle of his office as I reviewed a list of details for the mini mission 'Fullmetal' had just been sent on. I ran my finger along the small marker for railroad, noting how vacant the surrounding area was compared to this little town. Way out in the boondocks, eh?

"Correct, it's a mining town Fullmetal visited last year under similar conditions."

At this, Ed looked up, startled to hear the last bit of Mustang's sentence. Just what type of conditions was this place in? I sighed and looked over to Al, who always tagged along during assignments, only to see that he was shifting on the spot. I glanced back to Mustang, waiting for him to continue.

"We've received a few written and verbal complaints about the way the town is being run. We have to check it out, since you went last time and dealt with it in your usual fashion…"

I had come to know that meant 'expensively.'

"I figured I would assign this to you. I hear they like you out there, Fullmetal. They want an inspection as soon as possible, so you should catch the train right away."

I glanced at the clock, noting that it was already four in the afternoon. I looked back down at the map, noting the scale and measuring out. I sighed, turning back to Ed.

"You'll have to stop somewhere and stay the night."

"You mean 'we' will have to stop somewhere and stay the night. You're coming with us! You were assigned to us, you stay with us!"

Well, that caught me by surprise. Why couldn't I just stay in the dorms? Why couldn't I just hang around in the library and do more research? I felt like we were getting closer, and my recent triumph of actually transmuting something last week had only sparked an interest in alchemy. I had seen a volume on medicinal alchemy in the restricted section of the library and I was itching to get back in there to have a look. I was also running low on my medication, halving the doses to save it: I had to find a doctor and a pharmacist. I frowned, looking over to Ed.

"Why can't I stay here? I can stay in the dorms and check up with Mustang so he knows I haven't died or anything."

At this, Mustang gave a slight grin, looking me over. He lingered a little too long on my red hair and slim waist, then leered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, drawing me in close before speaking in such a sleazy, dirty manner that I felt like I needed a shower and a good brushing of my teeth.

"Of course she could stay! I'll make sure Miss Radcliff is safe!"

Ew! Dude, Mustang must be twice my age! And he's macking on me! I slipped out under his arm and walked towards the Elric brothers, positioning myself directly between them, catching each of their arms in mine and grinning.

"Actually, a road trip sounds fun! And I can always borrow some books and read while on the way there! Thanks anyways, Mustang! Toodles!"

And we left. Within twenty minutes, we were standing on the platform of the train station. I had never been on a train before, other then the transit trains back in Vancouver, which hardly count. As it turns out, it was pretty boring, and I ended up falling asleep. Four hours later I was being shaken awake, told we were stopping the night in a busy city that marked the halfway point. And so we stayed in a hotel with a bad view of the station and a cranky attendant.

The next morning we woke early, dressing and eating a hurried breakfast. Back to the train station. There I stood, Ed's suitcase at my feet, Ed snarling at the man behind the ticket counter and Al trying to make peace between the two. It sure was busy for nine o-clock in the morning! The station was bustling, practically swimming and swirling with movement. No, wait. That was me!

Oh no, not an episode! Not now, not here!

I gripped the straps of my backpack tight, noting how sweaty my palms were. I could feel the blood drain from my face and I knew that against my jeans and black Beatles t-shirt, which I somehow managed to salvage, I was deathly white. My heart pounded against my chest, fast and skipping beats, so irrational I felt as though someone was tapping out Morse code in my chest. I felt unbelievably warm, and then cold to the point of shivering, my temperature rising and dropping faster than a yo-yo. My mouth was dry and I was dizzy, the station twisting around me. I stumbled forward a few steps, speaking with a stutter.

"I-I'll be right b-back. I gotta g-go to the w-washroom!"

Ed nodded, waving me off over his shoulder and Al was struggling to get his wallet open with his huge fingers, so neither bothered to look at me. Thank goodness for that, I didn't want them to know, not quite yet at least. I had to admit, my pride kept me from telling people I may be in trouble. So I stumbled my way to the ladies' room, slipping in, praising whatever higher being that may have been listening at the time that it was empty. I leaned against the sink, turning the taps so that cold water rushed out like a fountain and dipped my hands under the faucet.

The icy water felt so good against my face and I gulped it down, trying to slow my breathing. I opened my backpack, digging around until I got to the very bottom, finding my spray pump of Nitro spray. I opened the cap, lifted my tongue and gave one spray. At once I felt tingling that spread from under my tongue across my body, to my head and down into my fingers and toes. I braced myself against the sink, listening to the sound of the rushing water, taking deep breaths and reciting all my favorite songs.

"'Let It Be,' 'Where'd You Go,' 'Dance With The Devil,' 'So Nice So Smart,' 'Loose Lips,' 'Misery Business…'"

At long last, I felt better. I wasn't sweaty, I cold breathe, I looked like a living creature and my heart had regulated itself. So I turned the tap off and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. I checked myself in the mirror, straightening my hair and wiping off the reminents of the episode. Satisfied, I grabbed my spray, slipping it into my back pocket and left. I was greeted by the bustling crowd and I couldn't see anything, not even the ticket booth where I had left Ed and Al.

I walked over to a nearby bench, stepping up onto it and trying to gaze over the crowd, but my height, or lack there of, barely made me the same height as most of the adults. Dammit, I hate being short! I sighed and jumped down off the bench, looking for a station master when I heard a shout of my name. When I turned, I saw Ed standing near a pillar, out of the crowd's way, waving me over. I sighed in relief and weaved my way through the crowd. At last I made it over to him and I grinned.

"There you are! The crowd's so thick in here, I thought I was going to have to send out a search party!"

Ed didn't give his usual grin, just simply turned on his heel and led me through the crowd at a pace that made it hard for me to keep up. He didn't speak, didn't return my joke, didn't laugh, he just stayed quiet. I ran to catch up and adjusted my bag and calling out to him when I realized our favorite armor-clad friend was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's Al? What's going on?"

Silence. Then I realized what direction we were walking in, towards a less densely populated area of the station, one that lead to vacant halls. What was happening, where were we going? I finally caught up to Ed, reaching out and grabbing his coat, effectively stopping him as we reached a silent hallway. He turned, grinning as he did so. That's when I knew. That wasn't his usual grin, it was much more sadistic! This person wasn't Edward Elric at all!

"What's wrong, Freddy? I thought you wanted to go on a road trip!"

The voice sounded the same as Ed's, but the tone was cold enough to chill bone. I slowly backed away, my eyes wide as I stared at the blond impersonator of my newfound friend. He walked towards me, his gloved hands reaching out and I spun around, springing into a run. I didn't make it very far.

I had taken seven steps, seven agonizing steps when I was caught by the backpack and dragged backwards. I wiggled my body, somehow managing to lose my backpack and I thought I was free when hands grasped my arms, crossing them over my chest and my back was pinned against my captor's torso, pulling me away from the main station. Fuck whatever pride I may have had before, I screamed.

"Ed! Al! Help, anyone please! Help! Ed! Edward! He-"

My words were cut off by bundle of cloth and the thick smell of chemicals made me start. I struggled harder, kicking and tugging at my arms to get them free. I could see the faux Edward leaning his head over me, eyes stern and lips drawn into a tight line as he pressed the cloth tighter over my mouth and nose, bits of gold hair coming loose from his braid.

"Shut up about that pipsqueak!"

My body was getting heavy, my arms and legs like bricks and I was having trouble coordinating my movements. Fog seeped its way into my mind and my eyelids began to fall closed of their own accord. I fought, realizing that I was dropped down to the ground, staring up at faux Edward as he stood over me, looking down at me.

His hair changed, to long green spikes, his face paled, his eyes cold and calculating. He grew taller, his lean torso covered by a black shirt that came halfway to his naval. A black cloth wrapped over black shorts, covering his waist and I noticed a red mark on his left thigh. A snake, chasing its own tail, with overlapping triangles in the center and wings centered above the figure. At his voice, so unlike Ed's, I gazed into dark eyes before slipping into darkness.

"Like killing two birds with one Philosopher's Stone!"

* * *

Okay, who can guess what Freddy's health problem is!? Once again, important for the next few chapters. I feel like Hansel and Grettal, dropping all these little clues for future chapters! Freddy, of course, doesn't know this, but her captor is Envy. Duh. Will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice and a Stone

This is the best I could come up with for this chapter. Freddy has an interesting time getting to know Envy... Muahahaha!

I noticed I haven't disclaimed anything in a while... Freddy's mine, Ed's not. Hey Hiromu Arakawa, wanna trade?

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 8: Sacrifice and a Stone

I was napping, warm and comfortable, safe from anything that may have happened after my episode. I opened my eyes, the residue of whatever had knocked me out no longer there, and upon the soft light that hit my eyes, I looked around.

Where had that man taken me? The one with the dark spiked hair and the tattoo, where was he? What did he want with me? My eyes wide, I glanced around where ever I was. As it turns out, I was back in the dorm room in Central's military base, lying propped up against something on the sofa, wrapped up in something soft. Looking down at myself, I saw it was Ed's trademark red coat with the symbol for alchemy on the back. I drew it closer to myself and at the sound of a chuckle, I looked up.

Said boy was looking down at me and in my post slumber state I realized I was laying across his lap, my head resting on the left side of his chest. He gave me a small grin and I gasped, heart racing as I remembered how that man with the tattoo had pretended to be Edward to lure me in. I made to jump out of his lap when he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close and stilling my movements. He smiled, brushing his automail fingers across my cheek and I stopped. I don't know why it did, but the feeling of cold steel against my skin comforted me, and I rested my head back against his chest, sighing.

Perhaps this was the real Ed. Maybe Ed and Al found me, and they had rescued me. Maybe I was safe after all!

That theory fell through pretty quick. I looked up to Ed to see him staring straight ahead, eyes sparking dangerously and he grinned that sadistic grin. I gasped and opened my mouth to scream. I didn't have time. The automail hand that had been stroking my cheek slipped down to my neck, pressing my throat closed and I struggled to get air into my lungs. His grin drew wider and his brow knitted. I was suffocating, dying, tricked once again by sparking gold eyes and steel limbs…

I jerked awake from my nightmare, giving a cry as I opened my eyes. It was hard to see through the darkness and when my eyes finally adjusted, I realized I wasn't in the dorm in Ed's arms at all. A good dream gone bad. Wasn't that what I had hoped this whole adventure was in the first place?

I examined my surroundings, finding that I was on the floor of what looked like an abandoned building, the dust and cobwebs assuring me of that. I was lying rather uncomfortably on my side, facing towards a wall. I could hear crickets outside and knew that it had to be at least twilight, the low light reassuring me. I sat up, gasping when I realized that my hands were bound, ropes digging into my flesh. I raised my wrists in from of my eyes, squinting in the dim light to see what knots bound me. There was no way I was getting out of these things without something sharp.

"Well, the brat is finally awake!"

I wheeled around, gazing over my shoulder to see the man with the tattoo walk towards me, a triumphant look in his eyes. The odd thought that his spiky hair gave him the look of a palm tree in a skort set crossed my mind. He sneered and I growled as he stopped in front of me, grabbing my bindings and turning me so I could face him. He laughed and took my chin in his startlingly cold hand, turning my face up to his.

"You don't look like anything special."

I snarled at him and pulled my chin from his grasp, glaring at him as he put his hands on his hips, giving me that grin. I maneuvered myself onto my knees, my bound hands in front of me to hold my balance as I moved. I kneeled, glaring into the Mystery Man's eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

He just glared down at me. Yeesh, this guy was creepy!

"Envy. Long time hater of Fullmetal Pipsqueak!"

Edward. He wanted to get to Edward. Was that why he kidnapped me? He thought I was Ed's girl and that taking me would enrage Ed enough for him to come for me? It seemed plausible, the men in the dorm rooms thought I was Ed's girl, Mustang had thought so at first too. This 'Envy' guy could have gotten the wrong impression as well. A cowardly trick and I couldn't see any other possible reason for this stranger to take me. I growled and screamed at him, rage bubbling through me.

"Why not just let me go? You think he'll come to get me like the good knight in shining armor does for the girl, blindly lured into a trap? He's not that stupid, just forget it!"

Envy laughed a cruel laugh and I quirked an eyebrow, biting back on another comment. When he calmed, he smiled, eyes flashing in delight.

"Oh please, we know you're not the Pipsqueak's girl toy, but that won't stop him from looking for you! Fullmetal Pipsqueak coming to get you is just the icing on the cake! The added bonus!"

The added bonus? I was just a plain girl in a sticky situation, what could this guy possibly want with me? I was about to ask when I heard s disgusting chomping sound, like a starved dog chewing on a strip of meat. Out of the shadows, a rather large, round figure stooped, arms hanging in an almost gorilla like fashion. When it stepped into what little light there was, I saw it was a man, with a round, bald head atop a huge body that donned a black tank top and pants. He had beady eyes and a huge mouth from which hung some piece of his meal. When he stepped closer, I realized he was chewing on an arm.

My stomach did a back flip and I clasped my bound hands over my mouth to keep from throwing up. My eyes were wide as I watched this monster walk towards us, still chewing, grinning as though he were munching on a carrot stick. At the sight of me, he removed the arm from his mouth and grinned, turning to Envy.

"Hey Envy, she looks tasty! Can I eat her, can I?"

I crawled backwards against the wall, my eyes wide and my heart racing as I watch this monster leer at me, a huge grin across his face. His pudgy hands extended in front of him, his face inches from mine, drool slipping from his mouth. I raised my bound hands against my chest, horrified at the prospect of being eaten alive. Suddenly, out of no where, Envy's fist collided with the monster's jaw, send him flying sideways.

"Gluttony, you idiot! How many times do I have to explain? She's an important sacrifice, you can't eat her! We need her for the stone!"

Sacrifice? I didn't like the sound of that. I had no special talents, no real extensive knowledge except those which didn't apply to this world, like history and language. I wasn't very good at alchemy, I could barely perform a simple transmutation! I didn't understand how I could possibly make a worthy sacrifice for anything! And then the word 'stone' hit me. I had heard Envy mention a stone before. I suddenly remembered what he had said before the drugs set in.

'Like killing two birds with one Philosopher's Stone!'

Philosopher's Stone.

The words seemed really important to me, but for some reason the only place I could remember them from was that stupid Harry Potter book. A stone from which anything can be created or restored, including life to the dead. I had the feeling that was the condensed version. I knew that even if it were somehow bringing back the dead were possible, it wasn't a wise idea. The deceased would come back as something dark and unnatural. I didn't need a child's novel or an alchemy book to tell me that! But then I realized where I had heard the words 'Philosopher's Stone' before.

'We'll get the Philosopher's Stone, Al! We'll finish what we started!'

In the library, while I was walking through the shelves. I had heard a voice say those two words. I had heard Edward say those words, and while I trusted he and Al with my life, I knew that if Envy was concerned about the stone I was in trouble. A chilling feeling swept over my body and I knew I had to somehow get out of here. While keeping an eye on Envy, who was currently ranting to a cowering Gluttony, I glanced around the room. There! About five feet away, shards from a busted in window that was letting in very minimal light. I scooted over, slowly, trying not to attract attention. Just another foot and I could reach a shard!

"Nice try, brat!"

I felt a tight grip on my hair and I was dragged up onto my feet, standing on tip toe as Envy caught me. He leaned down, his eyes catching mine as he sneered, effectively creeping me out.

"Don't you wanna stick around, Freddy? Stay and see if Fullmetal Pipsqueak shows up?"

I don't know why I said this, but then again, my mouth tends to shoot off before I have time to think.

"Bite me, palm tree!"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to him. I didn't have time to brace myself before he backhanded me so hard I flew out of his grasp. The concrete floor broke my fall rather roughly and the wind was knocked out of me. I could feel the sting in my cheek from the strike and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. My lip was cut. I raised myself onto my hands, looking over at Envy with a glare. He raised his hand, fisting it and ready to strike.

"Envy!"

That voice! I knew that voice! Envy knew it too, because before he turned in its direction, he grinned, letting his hand fall back to his sighed. He straightened and I followed his gaze into the darkness from which Gluttony had entered before. Shadows and the swish of a red coat. A figure in a black shirt and leather pants. The sound of heavy boots echoing on the walls, one step slightly heavier due to a steel limb. Blond hair tucked into a braid and golden eyes flashing dangerously. Edward Elric stepped out of the shadows, his voice dangerous as he spoke.

"Let Winnifred go."

* * *

Yeah, so interesting dream at the beginning of the chapter... Freddy wakes up in Ed's arms, he smiles and gives her reassurance... Just thought I'd throw that in there. I don't know whether I'm going to act further on that or not. Anywho, Freddy is starting to piece together the puzzle, bit by bit. And Edward is very angry with Envy. He used Freddy's angry name. (Using someone's full first name when you are angry, though not necessarily with them.) Nobody takes his new friend and smacks her around!


	9. Chapter 9: A Plan for Freddy

Okay, in this chapter Envy hardly ever shuts up. He reveals why he wants Freddy. I'm sorry for any errors, I had a little trouble trying to get my point across in this one. It's mostly a lot of talking, but important talking. There will be much more action in the next chapter, I promise! Here goes!

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 9: A Plan for Freddy

I shivered. I couldn't help it! While I was so thankful that Ed had come to save me, I was frightened by the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice. It scared me to know how enraged he was. He had obviously met Envy far too many times under bad circumstances. I wondered if Al felt the same.

Speaking of our steel-made friend, where was he?

I glanced behind Edward to see nothing but shadows, and I felt a wave of concern for Al. The sound of arguing brought me back to the two men standing in front of me and I watched as Envy laughed at Ed's request.

"Let Winnifred go? Why would I want to do that, Pipsqueak?"

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"I can't just let her go! She's much too handy to have around!"

I felt like a trinket, ready to be pulled out and used when plans fell through the floor. I clenched my jaw as stared in anger at Palm Tree. Edward had very much the same expression and I noticed that his fists were clenched. I had never seen him so infuriated and I was pretty sure that soon things would be going 'splody!

"Handy? She's just a plain girl! She can barely do a simple transmutation!"

Normally that would have pissed me off, but today I nodded enthusiastically as Envy turned to me. Anything to convince me that I'm not as important as he seemed to think. Edward continued.

"She's pretty unimpressive."

Envy scoffed, grinning as he walked over towards me. I grinned and kneeled, giving him my very best 'innocent as a newborn kitten' look.

"I'm okay with being unimpressive. I sleep better at night. Can you let me go now?"

I held out my bindings to him, continuing with the kitten look. He nodded his head once, almost looking as though he were convinced. Then, quick as a flash, his hand shot out, catching my throat and dragging me up, pinning my back against his chest so that I was facing Ed. I had the urge to kick Envy, thrust my elbow into that spot that was particularly painful for men, but his hold on my throat tightened and I decided that my need for oxygen outweighed my thirst for revenge. Looking up at Ed, I saw him clench his teeth as Envy spoke.

"Unimpressive, eh? Well, one man's junk is another's treasure! A perfect sacrifice!"

I was starting to get tired of hearing that. I was a person! A living, breathing person! I wasn't a sacrifice! I wanted to say so, but Edward whispered something that caught my attention.

"Like Al…"

I had my mouth open to shout at Envy, but I stopped when Ed's words reached me. My heart began to beat painfully fast as Edward's expression changed. His eyes softened in a somewhat scared way, and his swallowed hard in disgust. He knew what Envy wanted to do to me, he knew what I was going to be a sacrifice for. Because he'd also had to protect his brother from it. I had the sense that if Ed was scared, it was time for me to panic, and I did.

"What's like Al, Ed? What does he want me for!? A sacrifice for what? What's he going to do!?"

Edward didn't answer me, but was looking at me as if seeing me for the first time. Envy spoke over my shoulder in a low, dangerous tone.

"Starting to figure it out, aren't you Runt?"

"Figure what out, Ed?"

I screamed, tears streaming down my face. Why did Envy want me? Why was Edward just standing there? I began to fight against Envy's hold, ignoring the way it tightened, not enough to make me black out, but enough to make it hard to breathe. Envy's sneer caused me to gasp.

"How is it that an ordinary girl can pass through the Gate and come out in one piece? Even you didn't manage that, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the genius prodigy!"

At the end of his sentence, his hold cut off all air and I choked, coughing and gasping. His grip loosened and I gulped air. Edward's anger flared back into life and I could only watch as Envy continued to taunt him.

"An arm and leg taken, your brother's body gone! And all so you could get back what you'd lost! How selfish, how pathetic, how careless! What does Al really think about that little failure? How does he feel about his 'dear big brother' knowing that he was turned into the ideal sacrifice that day?"

Edward looked as though his anger and his guilt were battling each other. Dammit Ed! Don't be psyched out now! Stop, you have to keep it together! Envy continued his psychological torture.

"And then Sacrifice shows up, so conveniently appearing on your doorstep! 'A girl is staying with Fullmetal! Did you hear she's supposedly from another world? From in the Gate?' Talk sure makes its way around that military base of yours pretty quickly! All we needed was to get Sacrifice alone! It was so easy!"

I felt a shift of Envy's body against my back and I gasped to see Mustang lean over my shoulder, glaring at Ed, speaking in Mustang's voice.

"You know, Runt, you really ought to be more careful who you take your orders from!"

My heart skipped a beat as Envy transformed back into his spiky haired self. Edward growled and stepped forward, a silent gesture that he was ready for a fight. Envy's grip on my throat was released, but he held onto my bindings, leading me into the corner where I was shoved into Gluttony's grasp. I had almost forgotten he was here! At the prospect of a meal, Gluttony gave a grin, which faltered as Envy smacked him over the head as a warning that I better not be eaten. I turned to watch Envy walk over to Edward, circling him.

"'Go to Youswell, Fullmetal! There have been some complaints, check in on them!' There's nothing wrong with the mines, Runt! We figured you'd leave Sacrifice behind and we'd be free to snatch her up! But no, you had to take her along! More work for me!"

I cried out as Envy suddenly swooped in, his fist aimed to strike Edward in the face. Ed miraculously dodged a second beforehand, turning and countering. I watched in amazed horror as the two began a battle, moving in and out of each other's realm in a fashion almost like a dance, Envy continuing his session of story time as the movements picked up in pace.

"Did you know that you have a puppy dog, Pipsqueak? At the train station, she didn't even question that it was you! Blond hair, gold eyes, shorter than most! It's easy to pull an impression of the Fullmetal Runt! She tagged right along! She figured it wasn't you all too late! She screamed your name for help well enough, though!"

"You better not have hurt her, Envy!"

"So protective! I knew you'd come to get her! You have a weak spot for innocent people that you can't save…"

Envy moved incredibly fast, so much so that Edward was starting to have trouble catching up. What was Envy? He couldn't possibly be human! I struggled against Gluttony's hold, trying so hard to break free to help Ed. I could only watch as Envy's next line hit Edward, stopping him in his tracks, delivering a blow that seemed to crush his heart.

"Like Hughes, like Nina, like your mother!"

* * *

Wow! Drama llama! Poor Ed, I know that was a bitchy thing, but it's going to plant the Seed of Wondering into Freddy's head, so I put it in there. Okay, I'd like to take a moment to say thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe the support I've gotten for this! Especially for the last chapter! Thank you so much! See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Out Alive

Okay, after that really bitchy comment by Envy, I figure I better make this chapter a good one. It's got a lot of action in it, yay, and hand holding. Double yay! Anywho, on with the show...

* * *

My Misadventures of Alchemy

Chapter 10: Getting Out Alive

Envy's comment stilled the room. Gluttony stopped moving, looking over my shoulder. I stopped struggling, a chill running through my body as I watched the meaning of Envy's words reach Edward. Envy watched as well, smile widening and a sickening look on his face.

Edward didn't make a move, didn't make a sound. His eyes became hollow, as if he was thrust into another time, another place, reliving the horror of what those words meant. I knew whatever they meant, it was painful, without a doubt, but for the past month I had thought that Ed was strong. He was so strong, and yet here he was, crumbling like clay. He just stood there, looking forward at Envy, but not really seeing him.

I realized that had been the plan all along as Envy leapt forward, his fist thrust into Edward's stomach, tossing him backwards like a rag doll. I cried his name, tugging against Gluttony's bonds, trying to get to Ed to help as Envy closed in on him. The fight was back on, Ed's movements slowed. I had to get to Ed, I had to help him, before he broke both physically and mentally.

I looked around the room, for anything that I could use against Gluttony. In the corner of the room, thrown there without a second thought, was my backpack. I grinned, stopping my struggling and looking over my shoulder to the round man behind me.

"Hey Gluttony, do you like chocolate?"

Without a second thought, Gluttony grinned, nodding his head enthusiastically. I had to remind myself not to grin, lest I never be released. Instead, I gave him the same innocent look I had given Envy, whispering as I spoke to him.

"I have some in my backpack, do you want it?"

Again, without a second thought, Gluttony grinned and nodded.

"Okay, but I need my hands to get it out!"

Gluttony wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, now was he? I was turned around, the knots being loosened and the ropes falling from my wrists. Gluttony then turned to make his way over to the corner of the room to get my backpack, the whole event not once noticed by Envy. I looked around me, patting down my frame, trying to find something I could use as a weapon. I felt something in my back pocket and pulled it out, turning it over to see what it was.

My Nitro spray, modified nitroglycerin. As it turns out the same thing that gives dynamite that kick can also be used as medication. It makes the blood vessels in the body flood open, lowers blood pressure, keeps people alive…

It also hurt an unbelievably lot if you got it in your eyes.

Gluttony had returned with my backpack, holding it out to me and grinning as he awaited his treat. I took my backpack and smiled, keeping that innocent look about me.

"Thanks, Gluttony!"

Not wasting time, I slung my backpack onto my back and raised the Nitro spray to Gluttony's face, spraying him directly in the eyes. He emitted a cry of pain and I stepped away, dodging as he swiped in front of himself with one hand and wiping as his eyes with the other. I ran back to the shards of glass from the busted out window, grabbing a rather jagged looking one and turning to the other two figures in the room.

Envy had managed to get Ed on his back and the two were wrestling, throwing punches at each other and struggling to find an opening to land a deadly strike. I watched a moment as the two rolled, struggling for dominance, waiting for a moment where I wouldn't hurt Ed by accident. At last, Envy had regained control, raising his arm, the limb transforming itself into a rather dangerous looking blade.

"Leave him alone!"

I ran forward, jumping onto Envy's back and thrusting the sharp glass into his back between his shoulder blades. He howled and tried to throw me off, but I dug my fingernails into his shoulder and pulled the shard out, sending it into his back one more. Twice more. Edward stared, slightly stunned as Envy jumped off of him, his attempts to buck me off useless. I jumped off of him, dodging as he made a swipe for me. As I ran, I grabbed Ed's hand, pulling him up onto his feet and running towards the shadows of the entrance.

We reached a wide, dimly lit hall with many doors and by this time, Ed had regained himself from the shock and began leading me towards what I could only imagine was the entrance, practically dragged by his tight grip on my hand. Envy fell far behind us. The building was an old administrative building of some sort, offices on both sides of the wide hall, the doors busted in. There were no lights and in the dark I struggled to keep my balance as I felt the floor slope and realized with horror that it wasn't the floor, it was me. Another episode, at the worst possible timing!

I felt my heart begin to twist painfully and that dizzy feeling began, the cold washing over me and I knew that I couldn't keep running like this. I could hear Envy's angry shouts somewhere behind us and I could feel Ed pulling me along. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening as he saw me. He slowed and I stopped, doubling over and leaning my hands on my knees.

"Freddy, we gotta go! Come on!"

"Wait…"

I wouldn't make it running. I knew I wouldn't. I had to finish this as best I could right here and now. I gazed up at Edward, his impatient expression a sign that he just wanted to leave and get back to Central in one piece. I looked behind me, squinting down the dark hall and listening as Envy's shouts to catch up to us echoed, drawing closer. I glanced around, spotting a nearby door and I pushed Ed towards it.

The dark room engulfed us, safe for little light from the hall. There was a small, trashed desk in the corner and dust everywhere. Ed and I crouched behind the door, listening as Envy's footsteps drew closer and I bit my lip as my mind raced, trying to think of a way out of this. Ed did not like simply sitting here and he roughly whispered it to me.

"We can't just wait here, Envy's not an idiot."

"I know."

"We gotta get out of here!"

"I know!"

"We gotta go!"

"I know, will you shut up and let me think!?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I couldn't fight, the pain in my chest and the sick feeling in my stomach assured me of that. Envy was angry and running wouldn't do any good. He'd just chase us down. I was his sacrifice, he wouldn't let me get away so easy! The thought made me scowl and I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists. I remembered the sharp shard of glass in my hand with a painful gasp and I opened my hand, peering down at the shard and my bottle of Nitro spray. Hmm, my Nitro spray…

"Listen, I can hold Envy off. You get out of here, Freddy, and go straight to Central, I'll meet you there!"

"Forget that, I have an idea!"

I lifted the bottle and examined it. It was maybe two inches tall and glass, with a steel rim that held the plastic pump on. I read the label carefully. 'Nitroglycerin spray. 40mg. Do not shake. Do not heat.' I grinned and took one last dose before unscrewing the pump, ensuring that the siphon tube remained inside the bottle. I excused myself to Ed, grabbed the sleeve of his red coat and using the shard, I ripped a small two inch by one inch strip of cloth.

"Hey!"

"Oh, it's fabric, you'll live!"

I took the cloth and rolled the end into a thin rope, sticking the end into the siphon tube, snaking it down until the cloth caught the clear liquid inside the bottle. I watched as the fluid slowly soaked into the cloth, stopping halfway up the bottle. I unrolled the fabric that stuck out from the top of the bottle. I could hear Envy, he was getting close.

"Hey Ed, can you make a spark?"

Ed glanced at the bottle, then back at me.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Edward sighed and removed the glove from his automail hand. He clapped and touched his left hand to his thumb and middle finger, a moment later revealing rough steel where the pads of his fingers should be. Pointing his fingers away from the bottle, he snapped, a spark illuminating the room for a split second. He frowned and turned to me.

"I can't believe I'm doing something even remotely close to that Colonel Bastard!"

I smiled and nodded, looking him in the eye.

"When I throw it, run!"

Ed rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side, voice sarcastic.

"Nah, I still have two limbs to lose!"

I sighed and held the small makeshift wick out to him, he snapped and a moment later a small flame settled on the red fabric. I grabbed Ed's hand and we stepped out into dark hall. I could see Gluttony and Envy, maybe thirty feet away and I grinned, glancing at my small but dangerous bomb. Twenty seconds left. I shouted.

"Hey Envy!"

Envy grinned, stepping forward as he spotted us, Gluttony following suit. Ed and I braced ourselves, ready to run, our hands still tightly clasped. At the sight of the bottle in my hand, Envy's grin faltered and he stopped his advance. Fifteen seconds. I gripped the little bottle, ready to make my move as I raised my voice.

"My name is Winnifred Radcliff and I am no one's sacrifice!"

I threw the bottle as hard as I could towards the spiky haired menace and turned, running with Ed towards the end of the hall and the exit. I counted the seconds as we ran. Ten, nine… The pain in my chest was unbearable and I was having trouble seeing straight. Eight, seven, six… Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward running next to me and ahead the twilight sky shining through a set of double doors. Five, four… Ed's grip on my hand tightened and we were just a few meters from the exit. Three, two, one.

The shattering of the small glass bottle and Envy's shout were drowned out by the explosion and the heat was almost suffocating. Ed and I were thrown through the doors and landed in a heap, covering our heads as ropes of fire and bits of debris flew after us, pelting us in the back. The sound was deafening and I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to keep the dust from them. At long last, the noise and rubble stopped pelting us and I realized we were on the front steps of the building. I staid still, not daring to move while Ed kneeled, swiping the dust from his clothes with his left hand and cursing.

"Don't ever, ever do that again, Freddy! I mean it!"

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I struggled to breathe, struggled to force the air from my lungs, but they were so starved for oxygen. The blast had rippled through my chest, pounding it as if it were a drum and I felt crushed. My heart raced, illogically beating, painful and dizzying and all I could do was lay there, trying to speak. Ed didn't notice, but simply continued his little rant as he uselessly attempted to move his automail arm.

"Dammit! The blast probably knocked the connections loose! Thanks!"

I gazed up at him and when he finally returned the glance, his face paled and he leaned forward, rolling me onto my back. He stared at me wide eyed and I finally managed to croak out three words as the world went dark.

"Ed… Get help…"

* * *

Wow, Freddy can make things go 'splodey too! DO NOT TRY THAT AT HOME! Interesting little fact: Nitroglycerin, the active ingredient in dynamite, was discovered to have medical attributes in the coal mines. An onsite doctor made a correlation between the fact that miners had low blood pressure and rarely had heart attacks, and the fact that they used dynamite for blasting. Dynamite seeps the nitroglycerin, especially in the hot mines, and the miners skin absorbed it. When I heard that, I thought it was pretty cool. Anywho, laters.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Will Set You Free

Ladies and gentlemen, this one is a long one. It explains Freddy's medical condition, at long last, because a fair few have been waiting to know what it is. It also has some 'splaining and a sweet moment between Ed and Freddy. Nothing too sweet, if that's what you think!

Disclaimer: Julie owns Freddy. Ownerships papers on Ed haven't quite come through yet.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 11: Truth Will Set You Free

"She lied."

"She probably didn't think we needed to know, Brother!"

"Our mission was to get her home alive, operative word being 'alive!'"

I could hear Ed and Al's bickering, though it sounded disjointed and distant, sluggish as though on a radio with a bad signal. I felt my body begin to wake itself from its slumber, the weak feeling working its way out of my muscles and at last the signal in the radio connected. I smiled slightly as the Elric brothers continued their argument and I peaked my eyes open, blinking at the bright light above me, noting the tiles on the ceiling and the smell of antibiotics. My throat was tight and my voice was raspy from disuse.

"I'm really getting tired of waking up in weird places."

I heard the clanking of metal and was engulfed in a steel embrace, being slightly crushed as Al hugged me. As sweet as the gesture was, I was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"Freddy, you're awake, are you alright?!"

"Can't breathe…"

"Oh!"

He released me and I gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. Sitting, legs crossed under the blanket, I watched as Al sat down in the chair next to my bed. I got comfortable, wincing at the feeling of an IV in my arm, noticing the bandage that covered the cut in my hand and I looked around at my hospital room. Sitting in the chair directly across from my bed was Edward, his automail arm in a sling and a scowl on his face. He glared at me and I heaved a sigh before turning my attention back to Al.

"Hey Al Pal, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"A right side better then your brother judging by the look on his face!"

Ed sniffed at this and I glanced back at him. His eyes had that dangerous look about them and it was quite clear just how angry he was. Al gave a nervous shift and started speaking again, but I kept my eyes locked with Ed's.

"You were out for two days! The doctor said there was a problem with your heart! And it wasn't all to do with the explosion!"

Two whole days, eh? As Al spoke, I saw Ed's eyes turn darker until I couldn't meet them anymore and I dropped my gaze to my hands, folded in my lap and I sighed. I could feel Al and Ed staring a hole into my head and I spoke in a timid voice.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you tell us!? Why did you lie?"

I jumped at Edward's sudden outburst and looked up to see he was standing, left fist clenched and face flushed. I stared at him wide eyed and dumbfounded for a moment, then my anger flared up, spilling over.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"You lied by omission!"

How dare he! I was about to rant at him, scream and give him a piece of my mind when he continued in a growling voice.

"You knew you had a problem, that's why you had the medications, and all you did was say it's 'none of our damn business!' You nearly died, Winnifred!"

That shut me up. I sighed and hung my head, my hair covering my face. The tension in the room was thick and I could tell Al was staring at his brother in shock, while Ed was giving me the Glare o' Death. He had used the angry name. I thought a moment, then after a sigh, I looked back up at Ed.

"I did lie. I'm not a bad swimmer."

Ed's face changed from one of anger to confusion and shock. Al just stood there, looking between his brother and me, hoping for some form of clarification. I gave a small smile to Ed.

"I'm actually a really strong swimmer. I was on the swim team at school and everything. I lied to you about what happened at the lake."

Ed continued with the look of confusion and so I kept going, looking down again, voice quiet.

"Do you remember what I told you? About how I went under, drowned and had to be revived?"

Silence. I took that as a yes and continued.

"I went into cardiac arrest. But the drowning didn't cause the cardiac arrest. The cardiac arrest caused the drowning."

I heard Ed step forward and I looked up to see him standing at the end of the bed. I bit my lip and kept going.

"I have this weird condition where my body tells my heart to work too hard. Basically it thinks I'm in danger and my heart pumps a mile a minute with extreme force, when in actuality I could just be standing there, not in any danger what so ever. The only problem is it's just my heart that's having these reactions. Because there's no adrenaline, the rest of my body is calm while my heart is working overtime and my body is bombarded with extra signals and extra blood. My heart doesn't beat properly, my blood pressure goes up and down extremely fast and I get really bad pain in my chest. The lake was the first time the condition showed up."

Ed stared at me and I stared back, waiting for someone to say something. We played this little game of Chicken for a few minutes until finally Ed looked down at the ground and spoke in a monotone voice.

"What's the condition called?"

Easy question enough.

"Prince Metals Disease."

Ed looked back up at me and continued.

"It can be fatal?"

I nodded.

"And the medication works?"

Uh oh. I knew it would come down to this. How was I going to explain this without getting transmuted into something terrible and oozing?

"Somewhat."

I winced as soon as the word was out of my mouth. Ed quirked an eyebrow.

"'Somewhat?'"

"Well, you see… I was starting to run low on the medication, so I've been halving and quartering my doses to make it last longer. That way I wouldn't run out and have to go cold turkey…"

Ed's eyes widened almost comically and Al slapped his leather hand against the eyes of the helmet, the sound reverberating. I tried giving Ed the same innocent smile I had given Envy and Gluttony, praying it work. It didn't.

"What?! You did what?! How can you hide something like that! We had to trust that you told us the truth about everything so we could get you home, then you lie and sneak around behind our backs!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I stared at him, face flushing. I quickly removed the IV, something I had learned to do long ago, and jumped out of bed, thankful for pajama pants under the hospital gown. I walked around to the foot of the bed until I was inches away from Ed, glaring up at him and shouting.

"You want to talk about the truth!? You want to talk about trust and lying!? You're the one who knew about Envy and what it meant to be considered an 'ideal sacrifice' and you said nothing! Not a warning, you let me walk around without a clue to be blindsided! Who were Hughes and Nina? And what the hell happened to your mother?!"

I had said something hurtful in my anger and as soon as I had finished speaking I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth. Ed stared at me with a sad expression and I looked over to Al, and though he couldn't show it, I knew he was sad and anxious as he watched his brother. I looked back at Ed as he spoke in a soft voice, still staring at me.

"Al, do you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

I watched as Al turned, walking slowly towards the door and opening it. After one more glance at his brother over his shoulder, Al stepped out into the hallway, the door closing behind him with a click. The quiet of the room engulfed us and I shivered as I turned my attention back to Edward. He now glared at me and I took a step back as he spoke, anger flaring with each word.

"We didn't tell you about Envy because we figured that there wasn't a need! We figured we'd get you back home before Envy would find out about you! We figured if Envy did find out about you he wouldn't be bothered! I know it was dangerous for you just like it's dangerous for Al, why do you think he wasn't there when I came to get you? As for Hughes and Nina, they were friends of mine. Two people in the wrong place at the wrong time and I couldn't help them even though I wanted to! And my mother…"

He stopped yelling at me and after a moment he turned away, his back to me and he walked a few steps before speaking. I felt my heart sink with each word he spoke.

"Our mother was sick. She died when we were kids and our father left when I was four and Al was three, so we didn't really have anyone. That's why I convinced Al that we should learn alchemy. When I was eleven and Al was ten, we tried to bring her back. Despite being taught not to, we tried. That's all we wanted, was our mom back."

I fisted my hands at my sides as I stood there glaring at Edward's back. He tried the unthinkable! He tried what I had learned to be Human Transmutation, the greatest alchemic taboo. He himself had warned me never to try it, the hypocrite! And yet here he was, confessing that he had stepped on Nature's territory and had tried to create life, tried to rewind death and put a spark into his mother's heart so she could live again! I gritted my teeth as he turned to me and continued.

"The transmutation failed and what we brought back was nothing like our mother. Something went wrong, Al's body was taken and so was my left leg. I gave up my right arm to get Al's soul back and I transmuted it to the armor. We've been looking for a way to get our bodies back ever since."

He looked up at me and I met his eyes for a moment, mulling my thoughts over and over until finally I screamed at him, tears streaking my face.

"You tried to bring her back!? I can't believe it! Life only goes one way: You're born, you live, you die! That's it, no second chances! What were you thinking!? What you two did was so careless, so reckless, so irresponsible, so stupid and dangerous!"

I stopped screaming and looked at Edward, who's eyes rimmed with tears and he crossed his legs and sat on the floor, eyes covered by his left hand. I swallowed as the tears spilled over my cheeks and I suddenly understood as I watched Ed. Now that I wasn't ranting, I saw that I could relate to him in a lot of ways. Seth and I only had our mom, I don't know what would happen if I lost either her or Seth. If Mom was gone, I'd have to take care of Seth. Edward only had Al and he himself was just a kid. They were scared and alone, they just needed their family back.

I felt guilt and extreme sadness wash over me and I swallowed hard. I walked over to Edward, kneeling in front him, my eyes about even with his. I touched his arm and when he moved his hand so he could see, I leaned forward, wrapping my arms tight around his shoulders and I pulled him towards me, his eyes wide. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before whispering quietly in his ear.

"I would have tried too."

I heard Edward gasp and after a moment, I felt warm moisture on my shoulder where he buried his face, the tears making their way loose. He didn't wail, he didn't yell, he just silently let the tears fall, quiet sobs barely heard. His arm wrapped around my back and I closed my eyes, stroking his hair and back, trying my best to comfort him and apologize.. My breath caught at the sound of the door opening and a quizzical female voice.

"Ed?"

* * *

Well... That was long, but it explains a lot. Prince Metals is a real disease, although it strikes seniors and men far more often then teenage girls. It is possible though, I actually have a friend who has it and she's 17. The symptoms I gave above are really just the bare bones, but you get the idea. As for that little kiss Freddy gives Ed at the end, that was friendship comfort. I've had a few requests for romance between Ed and Freddy, I don't know if I'll act on them or not, but that kiss was friendship. Nothing sucks worse then having a cry fest when a girl is trying to shove her tongue down your throat. As for the quizzical female voice, you shall find out next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Two Blonds and a Redhead

Okay, I know I promised Saturday, but there was this weird thing with the internet, and a bad chest cold and I'm sorry! I really am! So about the chapter... Some people have been asking for romance. Now before you get all excited, I warn you. The romance is not the main plot of the story! More like a subplot of subplots. It merrits very little use. Just read, you'll find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. I do own Freddy. And a wrench.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 12: Two Blonds, a Redhead and a Helmet

I turned my head to the door, eyes wide as they met with startling sapphire. I blinked and scanned the rather tall, slender form of a girl with light blond hair. She was wearing an expression of confusion on her pretty face and I noticed she was holding a case of some sort on her shoulder. From the door Al watched in confusion, staring down at us.

"Freddy? Brother?"

I realized the position we were in and I looked down to see Ed still had his face buried in my shoulder, and I unwrapped my arms from around his shoulders, slipping my hands down to his chest to push him away as I whispered in his ear.

"Ed… Ed, come on, get up! Ed, there's someone to see you!"

Ed slowly lifted his face from my shoulder, eyes still teary and nose red. I watched as he straightened and pulled his arm from around my waist, blushing slightly. I didn't know who this blonde girl was, but I didn't need to. Call it woman's intuition, or her flushed angry face, I knew she was not impressed to walk in and find Ed with a strange girl in his arms. Ed and I helped each other up, then sprung apart like magnets of opposite poles. I walked over to Al, not looking the girl in the eye and watching as Ed gave her a shy smile.

"Hi…"

The girl gives him a smile and walked over to the table by the bedside. There, she places the case and opens it, retrieving what she would need from inside. In a moment of bravery, I left Al's side and walked over to the table, looking around the girl, ignoring that once again I was the shortest in the room. What I saw made my eyes widen and my lips part in aw.

Tools and parts of every imaginable kind, all arranged neatly in foam setting. The girl's fingers picked out a rather large wrench and what I noticed made my stomach do a flip. Was there blood on the end of that wrench!? How did that get there? The girl turned to Ed, the smile fading from her face as she lifted the wrench above her head, ready to strike.

"Ed… You broke your automail again!"

Oh, that's how. I jumped between psycho girl and Ed, hands up as a way to show that I meant no harm. I had no idea why I was about to risk the wrath of the wrench, but I stared up at the very angry looking girl with that innocent look again. By the end of this little misadventure in Amestris, I was going to have this look perfected. I began my plea for Ed's skull to remain intact.

"Hey, woah! It's not his fault! I broke his automail! Well, kind of… The reason it's broken was my idea."

The girl stopped her advance and quirked an eyebrow as she looked me over. I gave her a slight smile in attempts to cool her down. She shrugged as she spoke.

"Oh, well in that case…"

The wrench came down on my head. Hard. The crack was heard around the room, Ed winced and Al visibly flinched. I clapped my hand to where the heavy instrument had connected with my head and stared at her, willing the pain to go away. When at last my eyes stopped watering, I spoke in outrage and shock.

"…Ow! Psycho murderer much? Who the hell are you?!"

The girl straightened and puffed out her chest, staring down at me with her brow knitted and her wrench resting on her shoulder as if it were a baseball bat and she'd just hit a homerun, not my cranium.

"Winry Rockbell. Ed's automail mechanic. Who are you?"

"Freddy Radcliff, girl with a recent wrench-shaped head injury."

"Oh yeah, Al told me about you when he called about Ed! He said you're new here…"

She said all this as if she hadn't just bludgeoned me with a blunt object, all cheery and smiling. I nodded slightly, staring at her in shock, letting my hand drop to my side. We all stood staring at each other as an awkward silence, looking from one to another. I had been looking at Ed with my eyes wide when the wrench came down on my head for the second time in five minutes. I cursed loudly before turning to Winry.

"What the hell!?"

Winry simply gave me an evil grin and I had the overwhelming urge to tackle her to the ground. In fact, I had even taken a few steps towards her when one of Al's arms snacked around my waist and lifted me off the floor. I clung on like a kitten and gave a cry, staring down to see I was two feet off the ground. Once again, I'm thankful for my pajama pants under the hospital gown. Al spoke, his echoing voice probably not as casual as he wished it sounded.

"So Freddy is gonna go get dressed and then we're going to go to the cafeteria and check out those mini pizzas…"

Al doesn't even eat! I stared over my shoulder at him as he grabbed my backpack from a chair in the corner and I watched as I was carried away from the two blonds. Winry gave me a look that quite plainly stated 'stay away from my boyfriend' and Ed was shocked that he had to be left there to endure Winry's wrath. Once the door slammed in my face, I was placed back onto the ground. I stood there until my brain kicked back into the world of the living and I turned around to Al, blurting out the first that crossed my mind.

"Ed never said he had a girlfriend!"

"He doesn't."

"Huh?"

"Winry isn't his girlfriend."

He handed me my backpack and I looked over at the closed door, clenching my jaw. I had this weird feeling in my chest and throat that made it feel tight and I was angry for some reason I couldn't fathom. I didn't want to move from this spot. I got a good nudge in the back from Al to move and I did, unzipping my backpack and rifling through the clothes inside. And for some reason, all I could do was mumble verbal vomit.

"She's nuts… Wackjob with a wrench… She has that whole 'don't mess with my man' thing down…"

"Winry isn't his girlfriend."

Al said this just a little more harsh this time and I abandoned my search for my left sock to look up at him. He wasn't looking at me and he was walking quite briskly. Sure, I had only been here about a month and a half, coming up on two, but I had learned to recognize anger in the two brothers. But it was tainted with something else and when I finally put my finger on it, I felt my jaw drop.

"You love her."

Al snapped out of his armor-to-stone routine and jumped, looking at me as though I had lost my mind. He put his hands up in front of himself defensively and shook his armored helmet. I simply nodded, a grin across my face.

"Uh huh, right. It's like reading a book. You love Winry… She is quite plainly Ed's stalker…"

"I don't love Winry."

We stopped by the patients' bathroom and I smiled, checking to make sure I had everything I would need. Knocking on the door to make sure it was all clear, I opened it and looked over my shoulder at Al before slipping inside.

"When I come out, you better have a better argument."

Ten minutes and a blissful shower later, I emerged in my jeans and a shirt with a cute little duck on the front that I had bought here. I was still towel drying my hair as I stepped out to see Al waiting for me. He sighed and shrugged.

"You're right. I love Winry."

I pretended to be shocked, mock gasping and widening my eyes. Al put his hands on his hips, which looks pretty funny considering he was twice my size and twice as shiny. I tossed the towel into a nearby laundry bin and we made our way to the cafeteria. Al continued.

"And again, you're right. Winry loves Ed. She's the one who gave Ed his automail when… When we-"

"Tried to bring your mom back and it backfired."

He rounded on me, shocked. I gave him a look that said I knew, but I wasn't angry any more. I slipped my hands into my pockets as we walked into the cafeteria. Because of the time, which I observed from the clock on the wall was five in the morning, the room was blissfully empty. I grabbed a tray and began to load it with cheese fries, a bowl of orange chicken and one of those mini pizzas Al had mentioned. He stared at the tray, then back at me.

"You just had a cardiac episode! Don't you think you should eat a little healthier?"

I considered this for a moment, then reached out and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk, plunking it down on the tray before paying. Al simply shook his head before we sat down and continued with our prior conversation.

"How does Ed feel about her?"

Al looked at me with a confused tilt of his head. I leaned back in my seat, chewing on the straw of my milk before taking a drink. Al sighed and shrugged.

"It's so hard to tell with him. He gets awkward and blushes around her, but he also acts like an ass to her."

He might love her too. I could just tell. Something in my gut said so. I felt really crappy and I didn't know why. And when I looked up at Al, I knew. He loved Winry, but all he could do was stand in the shadows of the background while she gave his brother the doe eyes. Al had once told me that he owes Ed everything, and when I thought of how he meant it, he was willing to give up Winry. If Ed did love her, poor Al would be heartbroken, because he would never get in the way of the two. No matter how you looked at it, the deciding factor was Ed.

I felt my heart sink and I bit my lip as I looked up at my armor clad friend. I placed the carton of milk back on the table and smiled at Al.

"Well, at least you've got the awkward teen years on your side."

Al laughed and I couldn't help but join him. The thought of Ed and Winry alone in that hospital room made that angry feeling curl into my chest and throat again, and I didn't know why. I shrugged it off and took a bite of my mini pizza.

* * *

It's like high school all over again. So yeah, not too much on the subject of Freddy, more a love triangle between Winry, Ed and Al. I repeat, I hate the pairing Ed and Winry. I just don't like it. It's icky. I like Al and Winry though... You'll have to see where this goes!


	13. Chapter 13: Is it Really that Bad?

Okay, so in the last chapter, there was a hint of possible romance. Eh. So Al loves Winry, and Winry loves Ed. No one knows whether Ed loves Winry or not. If he did, Al wouldn't get in the way because of his sense of brotherly loyalty. Freddy was kind of caught in the crossfire. Anywho, there isn't much in this chapter. It will pick up in the next couple of them.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 13: Is it Really that Bad?

The next three days determined one thing for certain: Winry and I were not going to be friends. She and I were very different people. We fought about everything from the explosion, to our very different tastes, to time with Ed. She had become certain that I was the evil temptress trying to steal 'her' man away, and she got extremely defensive whenever I tried to speak to Ed alone. It was like we had become two divorcing parents in a bad custody battle.

"You can have him tonight, I've got to adjust his arm."

"The library closes by seven!"

"Too bad, Nitro Nerd!"

"Bite me, Gear Geek!"

Our outbursts sometimes got so loud and obnoxious that Ed and Al would have to hold us apart as we screamed across the room at each other. On more than one occasion I had hidden her tools, only to have them thrown at me when she found them. Finally, at some point during the week she was in Central, we had become tired of arguing and made a silent truce. If not for our own sakes, then for the sake of the other patients on the ward who had listened to us bicker.

The day she left for Rush Valley to continue her apprenticeship, she hugged Al and Ed, lingering with the latter as if to prove a point. She then slung her little case of tricks onto her back and turned to me, her trademark glare set firmly on her features. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, so I tensed, ready to duck and cover. She looked me over, sticking out her lower lip and pointing at me, voice threatening.

"Don't kill him!"

With that, she walked over to the door, opened it, stepped out and slammed it shut behind her. Al, Ed and I all stared at the door in shock and finally I shook my head, looking over at the blond boy.

"You'd think I was slipping arsenic into your food!"

Ed looked down at the half-eaten candy bar in his hand, then shrugged and took another bite.

Two days later, I was released from the hospital. The doctor walked in and scratched his head, confessing that he'd never heard of Prince Metals or the medication I had been on. With that, he signed the paperwork and let me go with the advice to 'take it easy.' I tried not to laugh at this.

The past two weeks had been spent alternating between searching for a doctor who was interested in my condition and the transmutation circle that would get me home. The mission had become a wild goose chase. What was worse, the Elric brothers had become paranoid that I would have another episode, and because I didn't have any medication left, it would be fatal. So they switched days in which they would watch over me, the only time to myself was reserved for bathing and using the facilities.

Today, it was Ed's turn to escort me from doctor to doctor, the summer heat making the journey between offices even less enjoyable. Ed and I stepped out of the air conditioned office of yet another failed attempt, sighing at the waste of the last half hour. I looked over at Ed to see him shake his head in frustration and I crossed my arms. One more down, countless to go.

I walked over to a phone booth, popping open the door and holding it open while Ed slipped in after me. While I don't like the fact that I'm vertically challenged, unlike Ed, I could admit that it had its advantages. Like fitting two people into a phone booth, as long as you didn't move around too much. Ed grabbed the phone book and flipped it open.

"How about O'Gradley?"

"No, we saw him already. He was the one with the bowling trophies and the crazy receptionist."

"Oh yeah…"

Ed scanned down the page further and grinned, tilting it so I could see.

"How about this one?"

I peaked over his shoulder at the name, eyes widening and I screeched.

"She's a veterinarian!"

"Well, I figured after those catty remarks with Winry…"

"You're such a jerk!"

Ed snickered and I felt my face flush in anger. He finally calmed and pointed out a doctor who specialized in patients of the human variety. I nodded and after a tightly squeezed version of the Waltz, Ed and I had switched places to that I could use the phone. I dialed in the number and in seconds I was talking to the receptionist. She was very bubbly and when I described my little condition, she told me the address of the office, promising me that the doctor would be very interested.

He wasn't.

By the time we had emerged from the office, tired and annoyed, the summer sky was clouded over, cooling Central considerably. Ed checked the pocket watch he always had tucked away and grumbled that the offices of other doctors would be closed, perhaps it would be better to just head back to the dorms. I was left with the same thought I had ended the search with every day for the past two weeks, unknowingly letting it slip through my lips.

"I'm never going to get home."

I sighed and as we turned in the direction of the dorms, I bit my lip. Wrapping my arms around myself to ward off the chilled air, I hung my head slightly and let my hair fall into my face. This search seemed to become more and more useless. I felt as though I would never see Vancouver again. I would never see Seth or Mom again. I would never see Terry or my other friends again. I would never know what happened to the Robson kids.

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, shivering, and fought against the tears that stung my eyes, willing myself not to cry. Not here, not now. I couldn't cry. I felt something warm slip around my shoulders and I looked down to see it was Ed's coat. I looked up at him in wonder and he gave me a slight smile.

"At least you're alive. Is it really that bad here?"

I let my eyes return to the ground as we continued, turning into the entrance of the military base. I mulled his words around in my head, considering them. I didn't understand Ed. Was he saying that because I had a heartbeat I should feel happy? Wasn't that hypocritical? This place wasn't a torture chamber. I like the friends I've made here. I liked the adventure of it all. I was beginning to enjoy learning alchemy. But Amestris, Central, it was no Vancouver.

I missed Mom, Seth, my friends… I wouldn't even mind being yelled at by my chemistry teacher because 'I'm hopeless and can't even count molecules in an equation!' I didn't realize we were back inside the dorm room until I heard Ed's voice.

"Freddy?"

I snapped back to reality, looking around myself to see I was standing in the middle of the room, my arms across chest and fisting the cloth of Ed's coat. I looked over at him as he walked towards me, face laden with concern and I blinked, surprised as tears spilled down my face. I swallowed hard against my tight throat and I struggled to speak.

"It isn't that bad here. It's just…"

My voice gave out and I felt my lip tremble, tears streaming down my face faster. I tried wiping them away in vain, trying to stem the river, embarrassed by my sudden break down. I squeezed my eyes shut, silent sobs rocking my shoulders. I felt arms wrap around me and I didn't push them away, giving into the emotions that I fought back for the past couple of months.

I buried my face in Ed's shoulder, my hands fisting the front of his shirt. I felt so guilty, taking comfort from him like this. I know I didn't have much to cry about, not compared to him. And yet here I was, crying into his chest, starving for some reassurance that there was a little scrap of good in this.

My body was simply too tired to cry for too long and after only minutes, my sobs died down to slight shivers and tears slowed, the occasional drop falling. The circles Ed had been rubbing into my back to comfort me halted and I pulled away slightly. I felt embarrassed and I regretted letting my emotions run away with me. I muttered an apology, refusing to meet Ed's eyes. He wouldn't let me avoid them, however, and he tucked his fingers under my chin, forcing me to make eye contact.

"Don't apologize… Winnifred…"

* * *

I decided that I didn't like Winry very much, she doesn't really have a place in this story. She may come back, she may not. Aw, another sweet moment between Ed and Freddy. Ed's so good at friendship comfort!


	14. Chapter 14: The Art of Breaking Hearts

I'm sorry, 'friendship comfort?' Hahahaha, as if! Surprise!

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 14: The Art of Breaking Hearts

I blinked as he spoke my full name. He wasn't angry, I knew what he sounded like when he was angry, and this tone wasn't it. Besides, his eyes had a look. A lonely look and before I could ask him what it was about, he lifted his hand, pushing back the strands of hair that had fallen into my face, leaning unbelievably close.

"Freddy… Winnifred…"

His lips covered mine and his golden eyes fluttered closed. My eyes widened and my hands slid between us, ready to push myself from him, but I couldn't. His arms had wrapped around my waist, the warm flesh comforting me and the cold steel making me shiver. My eyes closed slowly as I gave into the kiss and my lips began to respond of their own accord.

He smelled like chai spice and his lips were so soft. To look at them, I would have thought they would be tough as leather after so many days under the sun, but they kissed so gently, and when he leaned in, I complied, opening my mouth so his tongue could slip between my lips. He tasted oh so sweet and his hair fell against my cheek. Long minutes felt like seconds. I peaked my eyes open so slightly and I saw that the skin across his cheeks and nose was freckled, ever so lightly that you couldn't tell because of his slight tan. I am comforted by the thought of the warm sun and how it would feel above us as we kissed that I let my hands slip from his chest and wrap around his waist, his warmth as close to a sunny day as I can get.

He must have taken this as a sign to move forward, because his whole body pressed against mine and he tightened his grip on me, his flesh hand sliding up the center of my back to tangle into my hair. I briefly felt the scratch of his fingernails against the skin of my scalp and I fisted the back of his shirt, gasping at the feeling.

I felt myself be guided, pressure against my front and I let my feet move me in the opposite direction. I felt something against the back of my knees, but I didn't stop kissing him. His hands, mismatched as they were, gently held me and directed my movements so that I was laying on my back, my head on the pillow of the bed, legs tangled in his and our lips never once parting.

He had kicked off his boots and I did the same with my sandals, wrapping my arms tight around him, trying to get warm, trying slow my breathing and the thoughts that were making me dizzy. But the feeling of that automail hand snaking its way up my waist to brush against my stomach, up higher to my shoulder in attempt to push away his red coat. My own hands had slipped under his tank top, fingertips working along a scar under the automail port that spread down into the middle of his back. At this, he broke the kiss to replace his lips to my neck, kneading the pulse that was racing under my skin and I couldn't help but give a soft moan.

All the things I had felt during Winry's stay made sense. I realized that the curling feeling of anger and stubborn refusal to leave Ed's side was jealousy. I shivered as my next avalanche of thoughts hit me.

I was kissing Edward Elric. The boy I was sent here to meet for some unknown reason that I couldn't fathom and, whatever gods that be please forgive me, I just didn't care anymore as long as I could keep kissing him! Edward Elric, the boy who had commited sin by trying to create a miracle. Hadn't that always been the way? I always fall for the sinners? The boy who I fought with, tearing at each other's throats until we finally said enough and called the truce. Was that how early these feelings began to spread? There is such a thin line between love and hate.

My mind was buzzing. It was hard to catch my breath and I struggled to settle on one thought. I squeezed my eyes shut so that the room would stop spinning and I had the overwhelming feeling of being thankful. Ed was so smart, so kind, so good at kissing my neck… I arched my back against him, which earned me an automail arm snaking around my waist, holding me to him. He was so selfless, sacrificing an arm and leg for his brother, his time to get me home. And the thought reached me as though somebody had stabbed me in the heart with a blade of ice.

I bit my lip and felt tears sting my eyes once more, struggling to keep the sob in my throat from bursting out as Ed moved lower along my neck. I had to go home. I couldn't stay here, with the boy who was kissing me, the boy I had fallen for. I couldn't keep this going, I had to stop now, I had to stop kissing him before this went too far and it tears me apart. After all, I couldn't stay here with him, and I would never see him again once I got home.

The sob broke out of my mouth and tears spilled over my cheeks. Ed's caresses stopped and I bit my lip as he straightened, looking down at me with a puzzled expression. Oh no, how was I going to explain this? I pulled my hands out from under his shirt and gently put them against his chest again. He didn't understand, did he? He didn't understand how much this would hurt me.

"Freddy, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

No! It was me, I did wrong by kissing you, falling for you! For wishing I could stay with you! I can't, I have to go home!

"No, no Ed, it's not you, it's me…"

Ugh, that sounded so cliché! I gently pressed my hands and he rolled off of me, his eyes on me as I quickly stood up and walked away from him, wrapping my arms around myself. Tears continued to stream down my face and I hastily wiped them away as I heard Ed stand, walking towards me. I turned in time to have Ed grab me by the arms, a look of confusion on his handsome face.

"What is it about you?"

I don't belong here.

"I have to leave, Edward. I have to go home and this just makes it harder."

His grip on me tightened and I was forced to look him in the eye as he spoke firmly.

"You're right, you do have to go home. Eventually."

I stared up at him as he stressed the last word. 'Eventually?' No, I had to go home soon! I had to get back to my family, I had to get back to my life that was a thousand miles away. I had to do it as soon as I could!

"I can't, I have to get there as fast as I can! I can't just bide my time here…"

"Why rush?"

"I can't survive here, Ed! That must be the surest sign that I don't belong here!"

"We can keep looking for a doctor. You can travel with Al and I, we're already looking for something, what's one more thing on the list! Don't leave yet…"

I felt my head begin to spin as I struggled to grasp my thoughts. He didn't want me to leave. How long had he been harboring this? Had he really been trying to get me home, or had he only been pretending? Perhaps he had found a way for me to return home and had been hiding it! I stared up at him.

"I have to go!"

"What if you can't get home, Winnifred? What if you're stuck here? Are you going to keep looking anyway? Are you going to keep yourself locked away from everyone?"

He said all this angrily, brow drawn together and eyes blazing. I bit my lip as I listened, willing my anger with him to disappear! He was so hypocritical! Hadn't he been doing the exact same thing with Winry? Al had told me stories about the two of them! And after all that went on, he still pushed her away!

"What about Winry? She loves you, Ed! She wants to be with you!"

"Yes, she does. And I used to think I wanted her too! But what I wanted and what needed are two different things, and hard to find in one place! I need a girl who can stand on her own two feet! Who doesn't try to kill me every time I see her and is strong. Turns out…"

He tilted my chin up so that I could see his eyes. His golden eyes that were blazing and had me in a trance. How was I strong? I wasn't strong, I was weak. I couldn't lift great weights, or endure huge amounts of pain. I couldn't hold back my emotions, as I was proving right now. I couldn't live in a world unlike my own. I was weak, couldn't he see that? He smiled as he spoke, brushing my cheek with his flesh hand.

"I don't want Winry, I want you. I need-"

I covered his lips with my fingers. I couldn't hear it, I couldn't take it. My tears flowed fast down my cheeks and I felt my lip tremble before I spoke.

"I don't need a reason to be angry for going back to my home."

That blazing fire that was in his eyes turned cold in an instant and his mouth drew into a tight line. What have I done? I could see his anger and hurt grow by the second and all though I wanted to tell him I loved him, tell him I would stay and never leave, I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to stay quiet and let this happen. What's the point of starting something when you can't finish it?

Ed pushed me to the side slightly, sidestepping me and pushing my hands away as I tried to hold on to him, to keep him there so I could explain. I let out a sob and made to go after him, reaching out as he made his way to the door.

"Ed, wait, please!"

He didn't stop. He didn't wait, didn't turn, didn't speak, didn't even acknowledge that I was there. He just kept walking, grabbing the doorknob, pulling the door open and without a backward glance, walked out, slamming it shut behind him. Sobs bubbled up from my throat and I shook as I cried, falling to my knees in the center of the room.

My heart felt as though it was being torn into bits, racing and throbbing oh so painfully and I knew it could throw me into an episode, but I couldn't bring myself to care! I tried to calm myself, reminding myself that I had no more medication, that I had taken the last scrap of it this morning. But it didn't work, I still felt the pain. The boy I'd fallen for just walked out and I couldn't ever love him. He would never understand why.

* * *

So yeah... I didn't want to do the traditional "OC meets character, character and OC fall in love, OC and character live happily ever after." So there's a twist. Freddy is a pretty level headed girl, and while it hurts to do so sometimes, she always does the right thing. From confession to snogging to break up in one chapter! Got a little steamy, but no lemons. Come on, there could be children reading!


	15. Chapter 15: Lines and a Shepard's Hook

Okay, yes. Ed and Freddy kissed, quite passionatly too. Yes, Freddy said 'I can't stay' and broke Ed's heart. I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't work and I don't like it when OCs get to hog Ed all to themselves. Anywho, bigger fish to fry.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 15: Lines and a Shepard's Hook

I sat in the middle of the room, staring down at the contents of my backpack strewn across the low coffee table. My knees ached from kneeling so long and my eyes were heavy and swollen from crying, but I didn't dare move from my spot. I had my arms wrapped around myself, just staring at my things. My cell phone, which never got a message or call or even a signal. My iPod, who's battery had died out long ago. My stuffed toy, my DVD... They were all laid out in front of me.

I tilted my head to the side as I reminded myself that even though I wanted to stay here with Ed, I needed to go home. I looked down at his red coat, which I was still wearing, and sighed. I fidgeted with the ends of the sleeves, frowning. There was a small chunk missing from the edge, about two inches long by one inch wide. From when I took the cloth to make my grenade of sorts. I wondered why he never repaired it. I knew he could.

I sighed again, crossing my arms, leaning them on the table and my chin on them. My thoughts traveled back home to warm days on the beach at the waterfront. To riding the dirty Skytrain. To Mom and Seth. I struggled to swallow against the lump in my throat, though I didn't feel the familiar sting of tears. I didn't cry, I couldn't. I had done that far too much today.

I heard the distant sound of heavy footsteps outside the door, down the hall. I didn't bother to look up when the door slammed open, banging against the wall hard enough that I was sure it would leave a mark. I didn't even look up when I heard the echoing clank of armor towards me. Only Al's words caught me.

"You sneaky little tramp!"

I blinked and looked over at him, startled by the anger in his voice. He seemed so much bigger, so dark and forbidding compared to how he usually appeared. I let my lips part and my eyes widened as he walked towards me. Straightening, I had to tilt my head back to meet his eyes, gasping as he spoke again.

"How dare you!"

I gave him a confused look. After all, I really was confused. I turned my body to him, tilting my head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

Al shook his head at the fact that I couldn't make heads or tails of what he was calling me a 'sneaky little tramp' for. He pretended to think about what he was going to say next, mocking scratching his head and shrugging. His voice dripped with angry sarcasm.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you broke my brother's heart!"

Ed had told him. Why would he? They were the Elric brothers, they told each other everything! I swallowed hard and stood, my eyes on the ground in front of me. How was I going to explain to Al all I couldn't explain to Ed? They were so much alike and so startlingly different at the same time. Maybe Al would see what Ed couldn't. I bit my lip, mind mulling over my options. Al's next set of words made my anger flare up and I glared at him.

"How could you do that to him?"

I snapped. Fisting my hands, I stepped closer to him, straining my neck to meet his eyes as I spoke, lip trembling.

"How could I do what to him? Be honest? Be sensible? I can't stay here, you and Ed both know that! Why set ourselves up for the fallout?"

Al shook his head again, glowering down at me. He didn't scare me anymore. I was so angry I was beyond being scared. He fisted his gloves and I imagined that if he had the ability to change his expression, his brow would be knitted, his teeth bared and his face flushed. He growled.

"Be with him until you leave!"

"And when I do leave, am I just supposed to say 'we had some fun times, have a good rest of your life!?' It will hurt so much more if we get close! The more you care, the more you have to lose!"

I said all this without stopping for a breath and I was so angry, I stomped my foot and flailed my arms. I accidentally opened the cut in the middle of my hand with my fingernails and I cursed, smacking my hand against Al's chest plate because it was the closest thing within reach. The metal came loose from the rest of his frame, clattering to the ground and revealing an empty torso.

"Hey! Don't beat on me because you have a bad temper!"

But I wasn't paying attention to what Al was saying. I didn't comply when he told me to pick up the chest plate. I simply stared into his torso, eyes wide. I knew he was hollow long ago, it was no surprise to see nothing but space. But I continued to stare at the inside of his back. Al shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, sort of.

"Do you mind not staring? It's creeping me out."

I stepped forward, hands clasping the sides of his armor and I climbed in, rather awkwardly considering he was flailing to balance the sudden addition of my weight. I didn't pay attention as he swatted and yelled for me to get out of him. I somehow managed to kneel on the edges of his body, placing my hands where his shoulder blades would be, staring wide eyed and lips parted at the base of his neck. My breathing was uneven and I shook as I spoke.

"This is it!"

There, in the middle of where the back of his neck should be, was a circle, perfectly round. Eight lines crossed each other, making an eight pointed star, each point touching the circle. From the middle between the two top points, a shepard's hook that curled into the space in the center of the star. The array looked like it had been drawn on hastily, and in blood to boot. I whispered in amazement as I stared at it.

"Lines and a shepard's hook…"

"Don't touch that!"

I blinked, realizing just where I was and I looked around the inside of Al's armor. I felt something grasp the back of the coat and I was dragged out of his torso. He held me out by the scruff of the neck and I dangled like a kitten caught by its elder after doing something naughty. I flailed a little bit, trying to get myself down, but it was useless and I just stared at Al as he lifted me to eye level.

"That's my blood seal!"

"That's the circle that got me here!"

Al stopped as I spoke. I grinned. I remembered it very clearly. I could almost see Leslie draw it out in my mind, each line, then the circle, then the hook. I remember stepping into the middle, staring down at the design past my Converse shoes, looking around and thinking how cute it would look tucked into my locker. I remember how horrified I felt when it actually worked.

Al tilted his helmet to the side as he stared at me, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. I nodded and he shook his head.

"No. How can that be?"

Like I was supposed to know?! I shrugged and he let me go. I cried out and dropped to the ground, just managing to catch myself before crumpling to a heap on the floor. I gave Al a look that told him to never do that again. Straightening my clothes so that I didn't feel like I had suddenly outgrown them, I crossed my arms, thinking. Ed had briefly told me about Al's blood seal, the chemistry and theory behind it and I bit my lip.

If I could use the theory, manipulate it just a bit, I could get back home. This time tomorrow, I would be playing Super Mario Brothers with Seth and teasing Terry about her lame skateboard tricks. I looked up at Al.

"Where's Ed?"

Al sighed and shook his head before speaking in a sad voice.

"In the library, up in the section on alchemy throughout the nations."

Isn't that where we had called the truce? I looked over at the clock on the wall, noting that it was quarter to seven and that the library would be closing in fifteen minutes. I ran over to the coffee table, grabbing everything from the surface and throwing them inside. I then grabbed the clothes I had arrived in and shoved them inside as well. I called over my shoulder to Al as I ran out the door.

"I'm going to find Ed, bring some chalk and we'll meet you by Central's fountain in ten minutes!"

Without a backward glance, I ran out of the dorm, leaving a very confused Al behind. I ran out the dorm, down the hall and out into the street. Slipping my backpack on, I pulled Ed's coat tighter around me to fend off the cooling August night air, turning to make my way to the library. Streets zipped by me and a few minutes later, I was slipping into the large double doors, past the crowd at the check out desk and running up the stairs to the second level.

How would Ed feel after all that had happened today when I tell him I'm going home? We had kissed, then argued over what would happen upon the arrival of this very moment! And now it was here. I swallowed hard as I slowed so that I was almost strolling through the shelves, trying to calm my breathing. I listened for movement, watched for it, but nothing. Finally I rounded a corner and saw him.

He was sitting on the floor, cross legged and he was surrounded by stacks of books. He was rifling though the pages of one volume, then shook his head and threw it to the side, picking up the next and repeating the process. His hair was covering his face and I imagined he was still angry, face flushed and the trademark 'Ed is not pleased' scowl across his face. I made to step towards him when I heard him sniff.

He'd been crying.

Guilt washed over me and I bit my lip. I clasped my hands, then unclasped them, working up the courage to walk up to him and break the news to him. I took a deep breath and before I could release it, he turned to me, eyes sparking and the breath caught in my chest. His cheeks were still wet and he was giving me that scowl, but it was laced with a hurt look that said 'how dare you come near me now!' I slowly breathed and I took a step towards him, speaking softly and sadly.

"I found the circle to get me home."

Ed looked as though I had slapped him. He glared at me and his brow knitted, I could just tell he was getting ready to yell at me when suddenly his expression changed. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly in shock, and I thought how funny his delayed reaction was when someone grabbed me.

An arm wrapped around my middle and pinned my arms to my sides, a rather sharp and dangerous object slipping to rest dangerously against my throat. I gasped and tensed, the cold against my skin making me speechless. I didn't dare move and I could only stare ahead at Ed as he stood. A voice that reminded me of spiky hair and a sadistic grin whispered in my ear, the angry tone making me shiver.

"Winnifred Radcliff, you have been a very bad girl!"

Wow, Al was being mean! Al is never mean! But then again, no one breaks his big brother's heart and gets away with it! Yay! Freddy found the circle to get her home! I'll explain the reasoning as to why it's Al's blood seal in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. And Envy arrives... Dun dun dun!


	16. Chapter 16: He Knew it All Along

Ladies and gentlemen, this chapter is a short one. Sorry, I wanna add something, but the suspense will hang until next chapter. Besides, I had a lot of trouble with this one. I kept trying to decide what was going to happen next! Anywho, on with the big show!

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 16: He Knew it All Along

I felt the cold edge of Envy's… Is that Envy's arm in the shape of that blade!? My eyes widened as I watched that spiky haired freak's face inch closer to mine, our cheek touching as he watched Ed. I gulped air and watched as Envy cocked his head to the side, making note of Ed's expression. Making note of his red nose and damp eyes.

"Well then Winnifred, you really are a wicked little girl! Kissing the boys and making them cry!"

I watched as Ed stiffened, the meaning of Envy's words hitting the both of us. How could Envy possibly know that Ed and I had kissed? Had he been watching us? The thought of Envy peaking through the dorm window watching our every kiss gave me the shivers. Had he listened in on Ed and Al's conversation? I glared at Envy as best I could considering he was behind me, speaking low and dangerously.

"You've been watching us, haven't you?"

Envy gave a cackle as if it were obvious, tucking his cheek as close to mine as he could. I gave a cry of disgust and tried to pull away, which was useless against his vice tight grasp. His grinned widened with each word.

"Of course! I like to keep close tabs on ideal sacrifices!"

Rage bubbled up in my chest and I swallowed hard, resisting the urge to spit in his face. I turned my attention back to Ed, whose brow was knitted, his jaw locked and his fists clenched. I could tell he was calculating how to take Envy's taunting. Come on Ed, keep your cool! Don't let him get to you! My thoughts came to a crashing halt as I felt the coldest of hands slide slowly along my collar, just below the blade, soft and deliberate. I tensed, eyes wide, my breath hitching and Envy's voice soft in my ear.

"You sure looked cozy in his arms, kissing him…"

Ed growled low in his throat and I didn't dare move, the blade's edge pressing my skin painfully. The hand snaked slower across my chest to my shoulder, down my arm and back across my stomach. Ed's eyes traced the hand's path and I shook, wishing that Envy would stop, knowing he wouldn't if he didn't want to. I could hear him chuckling to himself, eyes on Ed, marking every reaction.

"Pipsqueak looked like he was having fun, too! Maybe we were wrong about you being his girl toy! What do you say, why not give Envy a little kiss-"

"That's enough, Envy!"

I watched as Ed clapped, sparks flying as the plate in his automail was transmuted to a sharp point. Envy grinned, his grip tightening slightly and I had to shiver, my mind screaming. No Ed! Don't lose your temper! Keep it together! He's just playing mind games! He's using me to get to you!

Ed readied himself for a fight with Envy, knees bent, arms in front of him and automail glinting dangerously. I had the distinct feeling of being trapped between the two and I shuffled nervously on the spot. Whatever gods that be, now would be a good time for a distraction! I squeezed my eyes shut, the sound of Ed's voice almost painful and I almost felt like he was begging.

"Let her go. She's just a girl, let her go home!"

Envy tightened his grip on me until it was painful and I struggled against it, wincing as the blade cut slightly into my skin. I could feel a drop of blood trickle down my throat and I instinctively stilled. Envy's hand curled into my hair and I winced at the feeling, forced to stare straight at Ed. Envy growled.

"Home? Okay Winnifred, why not tell the Pipsqueak what transmutation circle will get you home?"

Ed's gaze flew between Envy and I, and I could see him trying to work out what was so special about the circle. I bit my lip, not wanting to give Envy the satisfaction of psyching Ed out. He shook me roughly by the hair, pressing the blade tighter and I mentally apologized to Ed before staring into his eyes and speaking.

"It's the circle inside Al's armor. Ed, it's his blood seal!"

Ed's eyes widened and he shook his head in shock. Envy gave a cackle and I swallowed hard, the blade scraping against my skin. I looked back up at Ed as he screamed.

"No! That's not possible! That would mean you coming here was premeditated! You ending up here was a fluke! Right, Freddy?"

Envy snickered and I struggled against his hold. I had a horrifying theory as to what he was saying and why. Oh please, don't tell me I was sent here for what I think I was sent here for! Envy sneered and laughed as he spoke.

"It's no fluke! She came here exactly as planned!"

I stopped struggling and shut my eyes. So it was true! I was brought here on purpose! My pulse quickened and it suddenly became deathly quiet in the room as the words sank in. It had been planned that I arrive here. But why? I watched as Ed shook his head, staring at me as if he'd never seen me before.

"No. That can't be! How would you know how she got here!"

Envy sighed and leaned his chin on my shoulder, face tucked close to mine. His hand slipped down from my hair to my chin, forcing me to look Ed in the eyes. My ears buzzed and the sound of what he said next was deafening.

"Because I'm the one that drew the circle to bring her through the gate!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! More will be revealed!


	17. Chapter 17: Best Made Plans of Mice

Okay guys, another short chapter, I'm sorry. But this one has a lot of explaining in it! The next few will be emotional, I can assure it!

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 17: Best Made Plans of Mice and Men

My blood chilled in my veins and my eyes widened, my breathing ragged. It felt like I wasn't inside my body, more like I was watching a scene in a scary movie, like it wasn't happening to me. I could pray that it wasn't happening to me. I shook my head slightly, wishing against all odds that this was all just a bad daydream, that I would snap out of it and Ed and I would still be searching for doctors.

But it wasn't a bad daydream. And what was worse, my theory had been correct.

Envy grinned as Ed stepped back from us. I didn't move, unable to, my body resisting my urge to move away from this spiky haired menace. Instead I was forced to hear his explanation as it was growled into my ear.

"All we wanted was a somewhat worthy sacrifice for the stone. A candidate that would give the stone greater power! But we got tired of waiting for someone to pass through the gate! So we came up with a plan!"

Envy's hand slipped up to my neck, catching the drops of blood from the nick in my skin. The blade snuck down, cutting the front of my shirt so that the top of my chest an inch above my breasts was exposed. I gasped as I felt his fingers draw out the circle in Al's armor in my own blood on my chest. Ed's brow knitted in confusion and Envy continued.

"You know the chemistry behind your brother's seal! Blood contains the soul's information, the iron in the blood binds with the iron in the armor! One zap and you have a walking tin can! But the transmutation circle itself can be used for so many other purposes!"

Of course, the circles act as a medium in the transmutation, but the actual calculations have to be done by the alchemist themselves! I gulped as Envy's grin widened.

"We had initially wanted your brother! So we drew out the circle in his armor, a binding circle! You can bind anything with that particular shape, didn't you know?! A soul to armor, or a person to a place! All we needed was for you perform alchemy to repair him, to activate that circle even the slightest bit! He'd come through the gate and end up on our side! We'd finally have him!"

Like words on a telephone line. It only goes through if the other person picks up receiver and answers. Only there had been a glitch in his plan. Me.

"Imagine how shocked we all were when Winnifred came through the gate instead of your dear brother! A girl from another world, no previous alchemy, a very good sacrifice indeed. Only instead of landing in the center of our circle, she landed up on your doorstep!"

I grinned at this! Yes I had landed up in Amestris, that part of the transmutation had worked, but I didn't ended up in Envy's grasp because he hadn't specifically asked for where I would end up. Leslie had.

'Get in the middle of the circle, Freddy! We can try and get you to Amestris to meet him!'

The kids had been trying to get me to meet Edward, so I would be bound to where ever he was. In this case, I was to end up in front of his dorm room. I was suddenly thankful he wasn't playing in traffic on a particularly busy day. I looked up at Edward, watching as his mind was sent reeling and he stared wide eyed as it all fell into place.

"So you gave up on Al? Figured Winnifred would be an easier target!?"

Ed took a step forward, growling as he readied to fight Envy. I didn't like the fact I was stuck between two very angry men, both with sharp weapons, while I was unarmed. Envy's grin faded into a look of absolute rage. I was growing more uncomfortable by the minute!

"An easier target!? Waiting for you to receive any other mission that just trying to get this brat home!?"

Hey! I resented that!

"Waiting for you to leave her side for just five minutes!? Do you know how hard it is to sneak into that colonel's office?! I could have screamed when you said you were taking her with you to Youswell! The train station was another obstacle! And then you decide to show up to get her! Which reminds me!"

I was spun around so fast, I nearly lost my balance. Envy's hand caught me and before I could duck, his forehead collided with mine. Hard. I saw stars and I struggled to clear them from my vision, wincing as Envy screamed in my ears.

"That is for trying to blow me up, you bitch!"

I heard Ed shout, but I couldn't make out what he said. I was dizzy and I felt like I needed to throw up. My knees crumpled and I was held up by Envy, clinging to his arms to stay standing, who was returning the gesture of screaming back at Ed. I wasn't paying attention. I hurt too much. I could feel the cut on my neck sting, my hand throbbing from when I smacked it against Al's armor, the cut in my palm still bleeding.

Hmm… The cut in my hand…

I prayed that Envy would be too distracted with yelling at Ed, and I almost prayed that he'd make a short comment. That would set off Ed and the two would scream at each other just long enough. I dipped my fingers into the cut on my hand, reaching up and drawing an array I had come across when Ed was teaching me the basics along the blade Envy still had pressed to my neck. He didn't notice, not until he heard me clap. He looked down, eyes wide at my grin.

"And this is for bringing me through the gate, asshole!"

I pressed my hands to the circle, surges of heat passing up the steal blade into his actual arm. Envy gave a shout and I was released from his grip while he swatted with his good hand as sparks of heat traveled along his flesh. I was halfway falling to the ground when I felt steel wrap around me and lift me up. I turned my gaze behind me, smiling to see my favorite suit of armor hold me in his arms.

"Al!"

He didn't acknowledge me, turning to tip a nearby bookshelf towards a distracted Envy. Al turned and a scream confirmed that Envy had been struck by falling books and a shelf. We didn't stick around however. I turned to see Ed running towards the stairs of the library and I realized that Al was running that way too. Al spoke more to Ed then me, catching up quickly to the blond.

"That won't hold him long."

"I know!"

We took the stairs two at a time and we reached the main floor. Rather then heading towards the large doors that lead to the street, we turned and ran to the back of the library. We reached the restricted section, a collection of shelves that had a steel cage surrounding the outside, a locked gate keeping out any unauthorized person from slipping inside. A locked gate is no match for alchemy. In seconds, we were inside and another clap later, the gate was locked behind us. We headed for the center of the restricted section, where there was a clear area with only a few chairs.

Al set me down and I looked around us. I didn't know why we hid here rather then running for it. I felt like now we were sitting ducks. I looked to see the Elric brothers clearing the chairs away to the side so that there was empty floor space and Al pulled out a leather pouch, opening it to reveal several pieces of chalk. He fished out a piece for Ed, tossing it to him, who kneeled and begin to draw a circle. He then took out another for himself, and one more, holding it out to me.

"Let's get you home, Freddy!"

* * *

So Envy screwed up! He was supposed to get Al, but wasn't expecting there to be a transmutation with that particular circle done by someone else! And Freddy appears! I know it's a long shot, but I ran with it. After all, it explains the chemistry behind Al's blood seal, but not really the shape. There are circles for heat, for medicine, why not a circle that acts as crazy glue? And Freddy goes zappy zappy on Envy! Evil cackle. Oh, sorry for the swearing.


	18. Chapter 18: The Hardest Goodbye

Ladies and gentlemen. This chapter is gonna be a shocker! There will be suspense. There will be alchemy! There will be mushy gushy romance! -Blinks- Wait, romance? I like romance! Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed. Wouldn't mind a snogging session with him though... -Looks around, blushes and toddles out-

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 18: The Hardest Goodbye

I took the piece of chalk from Al's outstretched hand, smiling as I looked back up at him. Home. I was going home! At long last!

Seeing Al standing there, I realized I would be leaving behind all my newfound friends. I wouldn't see any of the funny officers anymore. I wouldn't see Hawkeye, one of the few women I had found in a world of testosterone. I wouldn't see Mustang, the weird perverted Colonel who always tried to wrap his arm around me. I wouldn't see Ed and Al anymore.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around Al's middle, tucking my face into his chest plate. I closed my eyes and sighed, snuggling closer when he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'll miss you, Al Pal!"

"You too, Freddy!"

I smiled and looked back up at him. I imagined that if he was still the dirty-blond boy I had seen in the picture tucked into Ed's suitcase, he would be smiling and his eyes would soften. He gave me a slight squeeze and I returned it.

"Don't give up on finding your body. And stick close to Ed."

"Be good, Freddy. Kiss your mom and give Seth a hug!"

I nodded. I had already counted on doing so. I released him, stepping back and watching him walk over to the bookshelves, calling out to his brother over his shoulder.

"I'm going to the main entrance to hold off Envy."

Ed nodded but didn't speak, and when I turned back to where Al had been standing to find that spot empty. My Gentle Giant was gone. I sighed and returned my attention back to the elder Elric brother, who was continuing drawing out the large circle. I kneeled opposite him, pressing the chalk to the floor and I began to sketch out the array.

It was weird, the transmutation circle appearing in front of me like this after so long searching for it. And now I finally got to go home. Four months I had stayed here in Amestris. I began a trip down memory lane as I worked.

The night I arrived here, scared and angry at having been ripped from my world and forced into another that wasn't supposed to exist. The chats between Al and I as we struggled to find a way to get me home, the sweet suit of armor always calm when dealing with both his brother's and my tempers. Realizing it's useless to argue and calling the truce with a frustrated Edward.

I peaked up at said boy, noting him in detail. The way his brow was knit in concentration. The way his lips were drawn into a tight line from anger. The sad look in his eyes as he refused to acknowledge my stare, even though I could tell he knew I was watching him. So stubborn. I sighed and continued on with the circle.

I remembered how we shared cute little stories from our past, unknowingly bonding. I remember how angry he was when Envy took me from the train station. He was so paranoid once he got me back, hardly leaving my side. The way he comforted me when I couldn't take it anymore. The way he kissed me, so deeply, arms tight around me.

I blushed and shook my head, looking down at the circle.

Here it was, the last line. I reached out with a shaky hand to finish it, gasping as a metal hand in a white glove caught my wrist lightly. I gazed up at Ed, watching as he stared back at me with eyes slightly wide and looking as if he wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. I waited and at last he took a deep breath.

Words didn't come, however, and I gasped when he leaned forward, catching my lips with his. My eyes closed and this time, I didn't hesitate, kissing him back immediately. His hands snaked up my arms, pulling me to him and I obliged, loving the feeling of being held. But my mind wouldn't let me forget that I couldn't be held. Not here, not by him. I didn't want to stop, but I regretfully pulled away, leaning my forehead against his, eyes closed tight.

"I guess there's no convincing you to stay, is there?"

I opened my eyes at his words, staring into blazing pools of gold. Gosh, I loved those eyes. I bit my lip, snaking my hand up so that it rested on his cheek, brushing back his bangs.

"I can't. I can't stay here and pretend my family doesn't exist. I can't just forget them. You wouldn't either, Ed."

I felt arms wrap around me and a moment later, I was sitting across his lap, hugged close to him in the middle of the circle. I sighed and buried my face into his neck, breathing deep the scent of chai spice. I felt him tuck his face into my hair and I heard him whisper.

"You're strong. You'd make it."

I frown and gently took his hand in mine. I wasn't as strongest girl he could find, I knew. I nudged his neck with my nose and whispered back.

"I'm not as strong as you think, Edward."

His grip on me tightened and I couldn't fathom why. I winced at the feeling of his hand tightening around mine, the cut still tender. He gave me an apologetic look and turned my hand bloodied palm up. With unimaginable gentleness, he kissed the cut and I smiled, watching as he straightened and met my eyes again, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Don't die."

I gave a small smile and nodded.

"I promise.

He sighed and glanced down at my hand for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Don't forget about here… Or me, okay?"

Forget him? Like the last four months never happened? I shook my head slightly, staring back at him. I held his face in my hands, leaning forward.

"How can I possibly forget the boy who saved my life?"

I kissed him. For all it was worth, I kissed him. To say how I felt about him, and that I wouldn't forget him. To say thank you for all he had done for me. To say that I was sorry for having to leave, and good bye. Long moments passed and we broke apart, breathless. My eyes stung with fresh tears and my throat was tight as I spoke.

"I have to go now."

"One more, please…"

He kissed me again. I knew he was stalling, I wanted to as well. But with Al fighting off Envy in the main entrance, I knew there wasn't much time to waste. He knew this and I was partly thankful, partly sad when he broke the kiss. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile, standing and helping me up. He gave me one last hug and slowly released me, swooping down and grabbing the chalk.

Ed completed the last line and the shepard's hook, giving a soft sniff before stepping out of the circle. Turning, he kneeled directly in front of me. I took a deep breath and looked back at him, swallowing hard. He spoke in a nervous tone that reflected how I felt.

"You ready?"

No.

"Yes."

I took another deep breath and held it as I watched Ed clap, pressing his hands to the edge of the circle. Instantly I felt the energy surge from the ground up my body, warm spreading up my legs, through my torso into my head. A slight wind ruffled my dress and Ed's coat. I saw golden and light blue sparks all around me and I smiled at the idea of finally going home.

I met Ed's eyes and mouthed a thank you.

My smile faltered, however, and I watched as his eyes widened, staring at me in horror. I looked down at myself, shocked at what I saw. The circle Envy had drawn in my own blood on my chest had activated, glowing a pearly white like the one at my feet. The sparks change color, no longer blues and golds but a crimson red.

A rebound.

I made to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out. I realized I couldn't hear anything anymore, either. Not the sound of the wind and crackling sparks, not my own voice, and not Ed's.

And then the pain began. Sharp pain, all through my chest, like my episodes only a hundred times worse. I felt as though someone had it in a vice, refusing to let it pump, and at the same time running razor blades along it. Tears began to slip down my face and I let out a silent scream as I fell to my knees, eyes squeezed shut. My body shook and though I wanted to wipe the circle on my chest away, my arms wouldn't move. My whole body was frozen and heavy.

I didn't realize Ed had stopped the transmutation until I felt him grab me by the shoulders, forcing me to look up at him. He was screaming at me, trying to get me to hear him, trying to get me to understand him, but I couldn't. I couldn't hear anything. I think he is running his hands through my hair and rubbing my arms, but I can't feel anything except the pain and the heavy numbness of my limbs. All I could do was kneel there, laying in the middle of the circle below Ed, watching but not hearing him as he screamed at me.

Then, all at once, a rush of sound. Crying, not the type of crying that Ed was quite obviously doing right now, tears streaking his face as he shivered and screamed at me to answer. No, it was a forceful, terrified crying, almost childlike in nature and I realized it was a child. I knitted my brow in confusion as other sounds began to fill my ears.

A rapid, irregular beeping and a hissing sound, as if from above me somewhere, but all I saw was Ed as he tried to get me to answer him, more and more frantically. I only now realize that I'm not breathing anymore and I feel Ed's lip cover mine, though not in a kiss. I felt air rush into my lungs and a moment later, the slow lag of it slowly escaping. It is a few moments of this before Ed begins pressing on my chest, trying to pump the blood through my body, all the while I watch as he mouths that I can't die, I had just promised him that I wouldn't die.

But I think Ed has given up, because he is crying now and I watch as he looks me in the eye, still mouthing that I can't die. All I hear is the crying, beeping and hissing as it grows louder and I wonder why I can hear all that but not him when he meets my gaze. His lips move and in a voice that sounds perfectly calm, I hear him speak.

"Wake up, Winnifred."

I thought that this was a very strange thing to say, as I was not sleeping, my heart had stopped. I frowned up at Edward, wondering how he can speak so calmly when he's crying like that. I want so say sorry for dying, and tell him not to cry when he closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine. The sound becomes deafening and the world goes dark.

* * *

Okay, before everyone goes "OH MY GOD, she just killed Freddy!" There is another 2 chapters to this fanfiction. So please, read the others before you stone me!


	19. Chapter 19: There's No Place Like Home

This one is really short. Sorry, the next chapter will be longer. Also, sorry it took so long. I wanted to get these two out at the same time!

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 19: There's No Place Like Home

I am dying.

I know this because of how Edward had acted. I knew because of how he had tried to breathe for me, then how he had tried to coax my heart back into beating. I knew because of how he cried and how the world had gone dark.

I wonder at the process of dying. I wonder why I go numb instead of feel pain. I wonder why it takes so long. I wonder why I can't say goodbye to my family. I wonder why I had been able see Edward but I can't hear him. I wonder why the sounds of crying, beeping and hissing are getting clearer and I think it is strange. I can almost make out voices past them, if only the sound of my pounding heart will stop and let me-

Wait, my heart pounding? Hadn't it stopped? Isn't that what happens when a person dies?

I don't realize my body has been returned to me until I felt gusts of air fill my lungs, raising my chest, rising and falling. I try to breathe, finding it hard to do, as if it was a hobby I had dropped and tried to pick up again. I could feel something cold and plastic in my throat. I know it is a tube to help me breathe and I began to gag against it. It was removed and I coughed, the air in my lungs causing warmth to spread along my body to my fingers and toes.

I can hear voices above me and I wonder who it could be. Mom? Seth? Edward? I try to focus on them, but they are echoing and swirling around me. I try to open my eyes, finding my eyelids unbelievably heavy. Finally they peak open and I am blinded by light. The light slowly disappears and I see the blurry outline of someone above me.

The voices finally focus into one and I smile as it calls my name. It is male and I think it is Edward. I want to speak to him, I want to say thank you for saving my life again when the figure clears.

Brown hair and blue eyes.

That's not Edward. In fact, I don't know anybody who matches that description who would be here at a time like this. I scan further down the man's body and see that he is wearing a uniform. My eyes widen slightly at the shape of a caduceus and the word "paramedic."

So that's why I'm alive.

I tried to speak, my voice awkward and my throat tight after all that had happened. I finally managed to croak out one word.

"Edward…"

"Sshh, Winnifred, don't talk."

The paramedic shushed me, patting my arm. I look around the room and realize something horrifying. I'm not in the library anymore. Edward is nowhere to be seen, there are no books, no shelves. There is medical equipment scattered here and there. I see a heart monitor and an oxygen tank, and I realize that they are the source of the beeping and hissing. I can hear crying and when I look to the side, I see two children, a boy and a girl. The boy has his arm around the girl, who I see is crying as she looks down at me and my eyes widen.

Leslie and Miley Robson.

I was back home, back in my world, back in Vancouver! But what was I doing here. I was about to ask when I am lifted and put on a stretcher. I stare at Leslie and Miley, and they stare back. I want to ask them why I am here, why they are crying when I spot something on the floor where I had been only moment before.

A circle with lines and a shepard's hook.

Did I ever even leave? Had it all been some comatose dream? I fisted my hands at the thought and winced. With some difficulty, I lifted my right hand, eyes widening at the sight of a bloodied gauze taped tightly to my palm. I knew I would find another taped to my neck. I sighed and lay my head back against the pillow.

I really had left. If only for a split second, I had left. But how can a split second in this world be four months in Edward's?

And what had happened to me the rest of the time when I was here? Why was the ambulance called? Did I have another episode? Was it because of the rebound?

And what about Edward? Had he and Al made it out of the library safely? What will Ed do now that he thought I was dead? Will they beat Envy?

My thoughts spin in my head and I close my eyes, sleep overtaking me as I am rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Like I said, this is really short. See? Freddy didn't die! The next chapter will be the last chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: All's Well that Ends Well

So this is my last chapter! I feel I should have come up with something a little more grand, but this was all I could come up with! I really enjoyed writing this and I'll probably do something like this again, if not for Fullmetal Alchemist, for another of my fandoms. I'll try working on _Every Action in This World_ and _Books, Falls and Not So New Friends. _I gotta say thank you for all your support and reviews! You all are awsome!

Disclaimer: The fiction is mine. Freddy is mine. Ed and FMA are only mine in my dreams.

* * *

My Misadventures in Alchemy

Chapter 20: All's Well that Ends Well

I was in hospital for two weeks after my trip to Amestris. I had been poked and prodded. Bloodwork, X-rays, echoes, stress tests. Anything to test why my heart had tried to turn itself inside out at the drop of a hat. They couldn't figure it out. They couldn't figure out where the mysterious cuts on my hand and neck had appeared from, either. I kept that my little secret, shrugging and playing along.

Having a rebound nearly rip your heart out and throw it across a room can make you tired and I slept a lot. When I was released from the hospital, I took another two weeks off school, sleeping most of the time. I would dream of Amestris all of the time. I would dream that I would wake up in the dorm room, push the trademark red coat off and walk across the room to find Ed already dressed and researching as Al got coffee and donuts. But I always woke up to the walls of my room and my navy blue duvet.

Seth and I had never been closer. I'd help him with his homework, we'd play Playstation together, pig out on Pop Rocks. And there was an abundance of hugs. Mom wasn't left out. She got a kiss every day, and her and I began reserving Sundays as 'Girl Days.' I had my family back.

I got very few visitors at my request. I wasn't in the mood to talk to many other people after all that had happened.

Leslie and Miley came over to wish me well. Both gave me a great hug and Miley had burst into tears again. I had laughed and wiped them away, saying that it was alright and that I was glad they called the ambulance. Then she did something I wasn't expecting.

Miley stepped forward, pulling out something small and soft looking from behind her back. I held out my hands and nearly cried as she placed a small plush doll with blond hair and golden eyes in my palms. It had a little red coat with a black emblam on the back and white gloved hands pressed together almost like a prayer. It was Edward.

"You said his name when you woke up!"

I felt the sting of tears well up in my eyes and I hugged the kids tight, muttering thanks in their ears. But when I got up into my room, I didn't lay the doll on my bed where I kept all my other stuffed toys. Instead, I pulled out the shoebox under my bed where I kept my prized possessions, slipping the doll inside and the box back under my bed.

I missed him. It would hurt too much to see it every day.

I couldn't face reading the books. I had seen them so many times in the little book store, the title advertised as one of the hottest series selling. A cartoon boy that didn't do the real thing justice. I wondered how Al Pal was doing. I wondered how the two were doing, searching for the stone. I couldn't bring myself to buy a copy and find out.

I went back to school soon enough. My teachers understood about what happened, so I wasn't too far behind. So I went to class, ate lunch with my friends, went home at the end of the day. Terry was overjoyed that I was back, although she often nudged me in the ribs.

"What's the matter with you? All you do is mope around now!"

Was it really that obvious? I can't exactly tell her what happened. I mean, come on! I had been zapped from one world to another, somewhat pissed off a villain, fallen in love with a hero who was a mere cartoon character here and been zapped back in a split second as I was in cardiac arrest here. How do you explain that to someone who idolizes Spongebob Squarepants?

"Nothing."

I shook my head and all was left alone. A few days later, I would be laying on my bed, tracing the scar left behind on my right palm, thinking about Amestris when my cell phone began blaring Fort Minor's "Where'd You Go" at me. I sighed, flipping it open.

"Yeah?"

"Freddy?"

Terry. I sighed, rolling onto my stomach. I didn't really want to talk to her. I didn't really want to talk to anyone, really.

"Hi Terry."

"Freddy, get ready, we're going out tonight!"

Do we have to?

"And before you say 'do we have to,' yes we do! Now put something on other than pajamas, no excuses."

The line went dead. I sighed. An hour later, I was walking through the front door of Mike Burrard's house. I can't believe I used to call this guy Mike McSteamy. I sighed, throwing my hair over my shoulder, my arms across my chest. The entire drive out here, Terry had moaned and complained about my choice of clothing.

'Why only jeans and a tank top? What happened to wooing Mike in that white dress of yours?'

I found someone else, that's what happened.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around at the usual antics of a teen house party. Loud hip hop music in the background, the living room of Mike's huge house converted into a dance floor of sorts. The kitchen had been converted into a bar and there were people making out in the halls. I quirked an eyebrow as a couple sucked face next to the radio. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a soda, sitting in a comfy looking chair in the dining room where a poker game had started. I didn't play, merely observed.

And there I stayed for about an hour.

I heard scuffling, laughter and a second later, I turned to find Terry with a big grin on her face as she walked towards me, a group of guys behind her. I didn't get a good look at who they were, but I had a bad feeling about the way they were looking at me. I swallowed my mouthful of soda and smiled nervously at Terry.

"What's this about?"

Terry's grin widened and I felt the soda be pried from my grasp. A moment later, I had been picked up from my spot in my chair and slung over the shoulder of one of the guys. I gave a cry and beat the guy's back with my fists, the whole time yelling at Terry as I was carried to the living room.

"Terry! How could you! Put me down, whoever you are! Let go of me! Terry, you're such a jerk! Put me down!"

And put me down they did. I felt myself be dropped and the 'oof' of some poor person as I landed across their lap. Arms wrapped around me as I nearly fell and I was thankful that I hadn't been wearing my dress. My face flushed with anger and I heard her tell me to stay here and 'mingle.' I pushed my hair out of my face, glaring at Terry's retreating back as whoever I was sitting on spoke in surprise.

"Where'd you come from?"

I scowled and turned to snap at them when I was hit with the unexpected. Long blond hair was tucked up into a ponytail at the back of the boy's head. He looked about my age, maybe a little taller than I was. I looked down to find he was in a plain black T-shirt and jeans with heavy looking black boots. What was more, his piercing gold eyes were ones I had seen before.

"Edward…"

The boy quirked his eyebrow at me, taken aback. He laughed nervously, a laugh I had heard so many times before, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you got my middle name right."

I realized I was staring and jerked out of my mental stall. I shook my head and slid out of his lap next to him on the couch. I kept looking up at him, disbelieving. The boy stared at me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had! Edward was in my world! Only he wasn't Edward, and he didn't know me. Finally, the boy cleared his throat, nervously choosing his words.

"So, what's your name?"

The crazy girl who met you in another world and proceeded to snog you.

"Winnifred Radcliff. People call me Freddy."

He nodded and smiled, holding out his hand for me to take.

"I'm Jesse. Jesse Edward Elric-Dawson."

Jesse? That was just wrong. I looked him over and realized that he while he really would look like a Jesse in other situations, I couldn't see anyone but Edward when I looked at him. I took his hand, shaking it as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call you 'Ed.'"

He shrugged and returned to the soda he had been drinking before I so rudely fell from the sky and into his lap. We didn't say anything to each other and I found that it wasn't an awkward silence. More like the type old friends can share once they've caught up on everything they may have missed.

I smiled at the prospect of finally finding my Edward and I laughed at a silly thought that crossed my mind. I turned to him, leaning my chin in my hands and beaming up at his surprised expression.

"So Ed… Do you like chemistry?"

* * *

That's it! Thanks all! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
